Crimson Amber
by Angel Whispers
Summary: So, a hanyou is protecting a human slayer in order to get back at Naraku? Well, what happens when the slayer finds out the hanyou's real past and why he needs to kill Naraku? ....InuKag
1. The Chosen One

Disclaimer: I don't own him. (U_U) He's not here. So why are you asking? (V_V'') *rustle comes from underneath desk* (O.O;;) Heh heh,.. (^^') Noise? What noise? I hear nothing! (U_U) 

Someone...: I'M DOWN HERE!! DOWN!! HERE!!!

*whacks whoever was under desk*

(@_@)

Yeah... no one here.... go check on Kanna The Mirror Child or dreamn/blue/wave or InuShounen or someone.... 

Crimson Amber

Summary:

A girl was born to protect the world from demons. She slays frequently, so what why couldn't she a hanyou? Then she wouldn't be in the mess... I/Ka

Chapter One 

"The Chosen One"

A young woman with ebony hair round house kicked a rather large man. She landed on the ground with fists ready in the air, her 2 friends behind her. The man had fallen, gotten up, and was now hunched over with his palms on his bent knees. He looked up and shot a wicked stare at the three teenagers through his greasy black hair before his eyes glowed red.

The outer flesh of the man seemed to stretch and finally ripped as a giant cheetah emerged from the shell. With a roar the cheetah flexed its claw and swung blindly at the group of three. 

A man with short black hair leaped through the air. With a "HYA!" he slapped a spell scroll on the cheetah. As soon as the spell scroll was attached the man jumped back. A woman dressed in black pants and a simple pink tee ripped up part of the neighboring fence and rapidly attacked the demon cheetah. 

Soon the cheetah was down as both the male and female backed off. 

"Kagome!" The woman with a black ponytail and pink shirt yelled, "NOW!"

"I'm on it," the girl in the middle said as she pulled the arrow on her bow. "DEMON BEGONE!" the teenager yelled as the arrow flew, glowing pink, straight at the giant cheetah demon.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the demon yelled but quickly turned to dust as the glowing arrow pierced through it's heart.

The teens breathed heavily as they stared at the spot where the demon had just disintegrated.

"Thanks Sango," Kagome said to the girl in pink.

"Heh, all in a day's work." 

"Umm, you mean 'night's,'" the man in a dark blue sweater said as he stepped just ever so closer to the woman in pink. (AN: ^_~)

Sango and Kagome sighed.

~*~

"I still don't see why I had to be chosen to protect this world from demons. I mean, why couldn't someone like Yura be it?"

"Well, Kags, Takahashi has told you time and time before-"

"I know! I know!" she exclaimed.

"You are-"

"I am"

"The chosen one." they both said together before laughing lightly as friends usually do.

Sango and Kagome shuffled through papers on the library desk. Books were slang every which way, like a library should. But, if you look closer you will see the titles of books relating to demons and dark magic.

As the door swung, a little brass bell rang. The man with the end of his short black hair pulled together in a ponytail strolled up casually to the desk. The two girls were still shifting through pictures and either:

A.)Didn't seem to notice him because they were to busy doing their work

B.)Noticed someone came in, but didn't notice who it was

C.)Was waiting for him to greet them and announce his royal presence

or....

D.)They were ignoring him.

And though he hated to admit it, D. was the most likely outcome. But soon he had brainstormed another idea....

E.)They are ignoring him so that they could let him grope them

''Cause, ya' know... women love that.' the lecher grinned and was about to jump the desk when in walked Midori.

"Why! Milady Midori! What a pleasure!" He was basically groveling at the cheerleaders feet. 'It's the only way..' he thought and as she said something, he took it as his chance to look up her skirt.

"HENTAI!" Midori screeched as she kicked him them slapped him across the face.

Miroku landed on his back, perverted grin, and eyebrows twitching.

Kagome and Sango stood behind the main desk with arms crossed, shaking heads, sweat drops, and heavy sighs.

"He is so stupid." Kagome said with a shake of her head.

"You're tellin' me." she replied. He had gotten up and was now on the other side of the desk, facing them, sporting off his red mark. He smiled. "What do you want Miroku?"

"Why my dear lovely lady Sango! I am hurt by your assumptions that I would only come to see two such beautiful young lady's.... just to receive something!" Miroku pretended to be hurt.

"What do you want?" An old voice sounded as the bell rang. A man with gray hair and glasses walked by with a rather large stack of papers. He seemed like a smart gentle man.

Sango and Kagome made their way from behind the main desk to a smaller one in front of it. There they stood, arms crossed, a smirk playing across both their faces. 

"Why Mr. Takahashi! I.. I don't know, I never thought that YOU, of ALL people..."

"What do you want Miroku?" all three asked at once. -_-

(^^'') "Well, now that you mention it...." he pulled out a folder and smacked it down on the desk. "I am in need of some information."

~*~

"So, the question remains-" Sango started as she stood leaning against a book case.

"Can we kill a hanyou." Kagome stated the question.

Kagome looked upon her group of friends. Mr. Takahashi the librarian and their biology teacher, Miroku a powerful sorcerer who had inherited his powers from past generations of monks, and Sango her best friend who was taught many different styles of self defense for her ancestors WERE demon exterminators and the family thought it best that all their children be well knowledge of the art of fighting. She was proud to have these friends. Without them, she wouldn't know how she'd have gotten passed everything.

About a year ago Mr. Takahashi had asked her to stay after class and told her to meet him in the library at lunch. She was slightly suspicious but she went anyways. It was there that he had told her that she was the chosen one and it was only her who, in the end, could save the world from demonic reign. At first she didn't believe him and actually thought he was crazy. Until she started getting these weird feelings and being followed at night. She was stopped one night by a man with long white hair and pointed ears. 

"You are the Chosen One, are you not?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"I.. I .. I don't know what you are talking about." she said fearfully.

"Hmm. Yes, you could not be. For you are such a small frail wretched scared little girl. The sound of fear is plain in your voice. But, this could also be that your Watcher has yet to inform you of your rank. I will should kill you now, but that would be worthless fight," he turned to leave but suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder and down at the girl, "We will meet again, and it is then, that I shall kill you."

That was the last straw. Kagome had stood up and rushed to a pay phone, looked up the address of her biology teacher and was at his house in the next ten minutes.

She was surprised to see her best friend there drinking tea, and the man of which Sango hated... Miroku. Well, she didn't hate HIM. It was more like she hated his hand. And, when she had walked in, he was down on the floor sporting a hand mark on his cheek. 

"Kagome!"

"Milady Kagome, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Wha.. what's going on? Mr. Takahashi! Explain this now! First you say I'm the Chosen One. Then I start getting all these fucking weird senses. People have started following me. And just about 15 minutes ago, a man" she stopped as her voice changed from a mean angry one to that of one of reminiscing or wonder, "Actually, I don't think he was a man. He looked like one, but this feeling I had... and his long silver hair." They looked up at her. "And golden eyes..."

"Silver hair?" Sango asked.

"Golden eyes?" Miroku asked himself.

The two looked at the elder who had a calm but wondering expression playing among his face.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. Silver hair and golden eyes. Why?"

"Did he have any... ears?" Mr. Takahashi asked.

Kagome laughed. "Yes, of course he had ears! What kind of person would he have been if he didn't have ears!"

"No, I mean.. was there anything," he paused, "different, about his ears?"

"Oh. Um, well, now that you mention it... they*were pointed. Kind of like an elf's."

'It couldn't be.' Takahashi thought.

Sango, 'Could it possibly have been...'

'Holy shit!'

"And a these stripes on his face. A crescent moon on his forehead, that was cool." she said half the last part to herself.

"It has been confirmed then." Takahashi said.

"The Lord of the Western Lands..."

"Oh shit!"

"OH! And he looked like he wore make up!"

"Sesshoumaru." Sango and Mr. Takahashi said in unison.

"Make up?!"

"Yeah! On his eyes!" She exclaimed.

"It is Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands." Sango informed.

"He is one of the most powerful youkai in the world." Mr. Takahashi said.

"He's a fucking cross dresser!" Miroku exclaimed.

"A demon?" Kagome gulped.

They all nodded.

"Now, do you believe me?" Mr. Takahashi asked flatly.

"Yes, I'm sorry for ever doubting you." She said shyly as she looked up from behind her bangs of her bowed head.

"Apology accepted. We shall now start your training."

Kagome, Mr. Takahashi, Sango, and Miroku became the best and loyalist of friends as the ears passed. Kagome had soon began fighting and scorcering as a Chosen One should. But Kagome had never seen Sesshoumaru since that day 3 years ago. She killed only bad evil demons. If they were good, then she let them be. Sango even kept one as a pet, and Kagome's mother had just adopted a fox kitsune. 

"You can actually." a voice came from behind a bookcase.

"What?" it seemed they all said at once.

A woman with black hair up in a clip stepped forward. "It is allowed, I mean. To kill a hanyou because he is technically still part demon. But, of course, you may only kill him if he has done some evil deed or is planning on to."

They all looked at her with 'o' shaped mouths.

"Well thanks! I'm Kagome Higurashi!" She said gleefully as she stepped forward with her outstretched hand.

"Kagura Himori." she didn't shake her hand. 

Kagome hesitated before dropping her find with a shrug and just smiled. "So, how did you know?"

"I look up stuff about that on the internet." She said plainly.

"Oh. Okay, well, thank you!"

"Heh, it's my pleasure." she smiled wickedly. 'Soon she will kill the half demon InuYasha. He was Naraku's. Nobody leaves him.' "I have to go. Bye." and she was gone.

"Well, I guess that answers *that* question!" Sango sighed as she arched her back to crack it.

"Well, who's up for pizza?" Miroku suggested.

"Sure!"

"Sure!"

"I shall stay here. I will clean up. You guys go out. Have some fun." Mr. Takahashi smiled intently.

"Thanks" they said and headed out the door.

"And Kagome?" Takahashi.

She poked her head back through the doorway, "Yes Sir?"

"Be careful." He said.

'He looks so worried!' She smiled, "I will. Good night Mr. Takahashi." 

She was gone. 

"Good night Kagome." He said and began to pick up the tousled mess of books.

End of Chapter 1

-~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~-

AN:

My first story! w00t! Tell me what you think! And if I don't get reviews, that's okay. Half of ya'll' don't review anyways. How do I know this? I did it for about a year. *bows head shamefully* I read Hey Arnold fan fiction and never reviewed. I didn't have an account, and didn't bother getting one... until now! WEE! ^_^ Now! Click that little button and review! PLEASE! *ears twitch* ^_~

Angel Whispers 


	2. Hot Man, and Inu's Brief History

Areine : Mmmmm... ramen. *slurps* Miroku is pretty cute huh? ^_^' Inu's hotter and sexier and *glomps* X_X *sigh* oh Inu... ^^'' heh.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, but I do own our litter of pups I have just recently given birth too! ^_^ Okay... that's kind of weird... O_o

****

Crimson Amber

Summary:

A girl was born to protect the world from demons. She slays frequently, so what why couldn't she a hanyou? Then she wouldn't be in the mess... I/Ka

****

Where we last left off...

__

["Well, who's up for pizza?" Miroku suggested.

"Sure!"

"Sure!"

"I shall stay here. I will clean up. You guys go out. Have some fun." Mr. Takahashi smiled intently.

"Thanks" they said and headed out the door.

"And Kagome?" Takahashi.

She poked her head back through the doorway, "Yes Sir?"

"Be careful." He said.

'He looks so worried!' She smiled, "I will. Good night Mr. Takahashi." 

She was gone. 

"Good night Kagome." He said and began to pick up the tousled mess of books.]

****

Chapter Two

__

"Hot Man, and Inu's Brief History"

"Thank you very much Mr. Iwasaki! We will be expecting to see you here at school tomorrow by seven oh five!" a plump red headed woman squealed with her head tilted to the side and a huge toothy smile plastered on her face.

InuYasha walked out of the school's main office, "Feh, yeah, you're welcome." 

The teenage boy walked gruffly in the rain to his black trans am and got in. A clawed hand put the keys in the ignition and a black shoed foot hit the gas. He was off.

'Pizza sounds good.' he said with a smirk.

~3~3~

"And here ya' guys go! A large half pepperoni half everything!"

"Thanks Ayumi" Sango and Kagome said together and dove for the pizza as soon as the blue (Yes... BLUE! *laughs evilly* Sorry, I have a thing with blue hair. Light blue, like Ryoko's. -.-'') haired woman placed the pizza pie on the table. 

"Heh, heh (^^.') You're welcome!" 

"My fair Ayumi." the girls eyes grew wide as she looked at the man accompanying the two other girls. "You look beautiful tonight!"

Ayumi stood the with the biggest and corniest grin possible on her face. Sango and Kagome looked up from in the middle of a bite, cheese hanging and heads ducked, to look at the young waitress. 

She had khaki colored short shorts that were patterned with marinara, grease, and cola stains, a black shirt patterned with pizza sauce and flour, and her hair looked like it was originally a rather nice ponytail but now all the loose strands stuck to her sweaty face and the rest just frizzed all about. 

Kagome and Sango sweat dropped and continued eating their pizza.

"Why thanks Miroku! You're not to bad yourself, if I must say." She answered shyly.

Miroku laughed lightly and flashed her his winning smirk, "Well, in that case," He held out his arm motioning her to come closer. She did and bent over slightly as she listened, "what about you and me go out this Saturday?" 

She was about to answer with a smile before her face turned dark as she felt a certain hand rubbing a certain body part. She flung around, picked up the extra platter that held, and started hitting him wildly. "YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKING ASS WHORE! YOU FUCKING *PERVERT!*" She was screaming now. 

Kagome and Sango sweat dropped as Miroku fell twitching. 

"So... that's a yes?" He asked weakly.

Kagome and Sango's eyes flung open in shock and Ayumi squinted hers in rage. She seems to be on fire with her stare, and soon she went back to hitting him, "NO! THAT IS *NOT* A YES! IT'S A NO! NO! NO! NO! YOU HENTAI!" etc. etc....

Kagome turned her head and looked across the table at Sango. "He never learns."

"Hmmph." she huffed.

"Looks like someone's j-EA-lOUS!" she sang.

"I am not!" she huffed and bit into her pizza slice, ripping the bite off like a tyrannosaurus rex.

Kagome shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You know Sango," She was looking across the table at Sango and behind Sango some ways was the door to the pizza place. It seemed like it was all in slow motion, the door bell rang announcing it's customer, and in walked the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He shook his head to rid his long silver hair of the water droplets residing upon his angelic face and locks. (Sorry, I picture it all in slow motion, camera shooting his face then body and I'm drooling dunno if that's what YOU picture, but I do! *glomps* *sigh*) "Uhh Iiii..."

"Umm, Kagome?" Sango reached her arm across the table to touch the woman.

"Yeah, Kagome? What's up?" Miroku had finally gotten back to the table.

She waved a limp hand sadly as she started to talk like a drunken loon, "Man. New man. Through door. Silver hair. TALL. Hot."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, eyebrows in queue before turning around to gaze upon the man. 

InuYasha sneezed. "Dammit. Who the hell is it now?" He swung his head around madly and made eye contact with Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. 

Sango and Miroku's eyes got wide as Sango blushed. Kagome's eyes got wide and cheeks painted pink as well, but his eyes wouldn't move. They were... Amber. Golden amber pools that she could just bathe.. what the fuck?

She gulped before shining a smile and waving, "Hi!" ^^'

The man's eyes seemed to close half way (-_-) as one eyebrow drew up. He "feh'd" before turning around again to face the other side of the booth.

Kagome's face dropped and she frowned before just forgetting about it and going on with the night. 

~....~ (AN: AH! looks kind of like a squinting person with it's mouth stitched up! O_o! X.X;;)

InuYasha had ordered his pizza and had just finished eating his medium pepperoni when the three people who he had 'connected' with before, were leaving. He had been listening. Even though his ears were covered with a bandana, he could still hear every single word they said. Unless they whispered, then he was shit out of luck. (ha! I like that saying... I'm weird, I know.) 

But what had started his eavesdropping session was when he picked up the name 'Kagome.' He didn't believe it at first, but then when the young woman had sarcastically proclaimed that she had loved a guy:

"Oh yes!" Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, "*I* Kagome Higurashi am in love with Hiten, the sexiest of the Thunder Brothers!" She laughed with them as soon as she finished.

They now had all his ears. He listened the whole night. 

'So, they also go to Redwood High. I was hoping I had the right school' he thought. 

InuYasha was, by records, 20, but in all reality, 136.

-born in 1867

We'll stick with 20 for now though, because that is what the president would believe. (nods head knowledgably U_U) So, a 20 year old InuYasha just registered to go to Redwood Public High School. Of course, he lied about his age. They now thought he was a 17 year old Senior who would be turning 18 in December.

He had to grin at that. How many times must he lie about his age? The only people who knew about his real age was his brother, the FDPA (Federal Demon Protection Association ^_~ Made it up all by myself! I feel so proud! ^-^) , and .... Naraku. 

The hanyou growled at the thought of Naraku. Inu was in his black and red Trans Am just cruising the streets. Naraku, after all, was the reason he was back in school. Yasha's father died when Yasha was about 85

-the year of1952 

and his human mother had gone a while before that. His only sibling, Sesshoumaru, had been left nothing but his own stuff, since he HAD been alive for about 67 more years than Inu. But that did not stop Sesshy from taking away everything and anything that possessed even the smallest of sentimental value from his younger brother. He had then had some of his fellow demon friends beat the living shit out of him and leave Yasha on the streets in the back of a Japanese steakhouse. (Hey! They are good! And they do the same thing that Chinese Buffets do to me... I wonder...) 

It was behind that steakhouse that Naraku had found him

-1960, took Sesshy a while, you know how he likes taking his time 

InuYasha had thought Naraku was, indeed, helping him by taking him to his house, but later found out that Naraku was brainwashing him into believing that he owed Naraku something. And as payment for his 'good deed' InuYasha became his slave. For the next 43 years, InuYasha killed all the people Naraku had told him too. In return, Yasha got a place to stay, food, and women. Though, he usually passed on the women. He would take the women to his apartment, then give them money, let them sleep on the couch, feed them, and then let them go. He didn't do it to nicely, but he did it, He was that kind of guy. He felt sorry for a woman who had no other means of getting money except lending herself as a play toy to a man she didn't know. 

But he soon found a job and was working. Behind Naraku's back of course. Soon he grew tired of working and decided to go into real estate. He got rich, fast. and really had no need of Naraku. Plus, he just didn't like that fact he was killing innocent people. He would get beatings regularly for letting his victims go. So in March of 2003, he let go of Naraku. But, in July, he found himself back killing civilians again. Naraku had brainwashed him,... again. Soon, though, that wore off too, and he officially left Naraku in September 2003. He could remember that day.

No matter what, that day in September, he was going to quite and put a stop to Naraku's wild killing sprees no matter who my next victim is. He had entered the large black marble room and soon got the name and a history of his next victim:

Name:Kagome Ayume Higurashi

Sex:Female

Age:17

DOB:01/05/1986

Height:5 foot 2 inches

Weight:123 pounds

Hair Color:Black

Eye Color:Caramel

Facts:

Lives in Higurashi Shrine with Mother [Kiyo], Grandfather [Kanji], and younger Brother [Sota]. Unknown to person, they are a Miko. Predicted to be the Chosen One....

Of course, there were several and several pages of information. Though, as soon as he had read over it, Naraku took it back. So InuYasha only remembered her Name, age, what she might look like, and that she had magic powers. 

Once Naraku snatched the papers back form InuYasha, InuYasha declared that he was quitting. Naraku laughed at this and proclaimed that InuYasha could not quit, and was not about to be set free anytime soon. Inu's blood raged, and ended up slicing the man in the baboon suit in half before leaving the mansion and quickly, clearly having quit his working job.

He was out of work. No big deal! Like I had stated before, he was in real estate. He was rather wealthy, to put it lightly. But now, he needed to make sure that Kagome Higurashi kid was safe. He would have to apply for a high school. He thought about where she lived. He couldn't remember at first, but then suddenly it hit him. She lives at that shrine! The one he used to pass on his way to school back in the late 1800's! The hanyou had to then guess on where the public school for her district would be. He couldn't afford to pay anyone, Naraku could track him. So, he figured his old school. Redwood High.

"Now let's just hope Naraku doesn't get any bright ideas about going on with his plan to assassinate Kagome." he spoke to himself as he retired to his apartment for the night.

****

End of Chapter 2

-~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~-

__

OKAY! Done with number two. And I ... still haven't got the ball rolling. -_-;; Grr... Sorry if it was a little confusing. I needed you guys to understand that Sesshy doesn't like Inu, Inu worked for Naraku, and is now trying to protect Kagome from Naraku just to piss him off. Though, he STILL hasn't gotten a good look of her... but that all shall soon change because *I* will insert WHOLE bunchies of fluffiness! ^-^ And it WILL get better,.. I hope. no, it WILL! Okay, well, please, review! It would be much appreciated! 

****

Angel Whispers


	3. GOOD MORNING! prick

****

Rome34(): Well, thank you! =^-^= I'm glad you like it! ^_^ And here, this is one of the worst that I've written! But sadly the only one that doesn't have 'Serena' in it. So, this is the only one that can get posted. 

Spirit of the Anime Angel: *sigh* eventually. And plus, I don't write very good actiony scenes, so... yeah. That is why I put it under "general" and not "action/adventure" because, I suck at action. But she WILL kick some ass soon... matter of fact, she ends up kickin' Inu's ass! Go figure huh? So, I will be writing about that soon... I have everything stored up in my head, and soon it will all tumble out on here! But, I'm not sure WHEN exactly certain things will happen... so just yeah... chill. Kags will kick some soon... 

****

Areine: You know, I'm just liking you more and more... lol. I'm glad you like the waitress. I think I'll draw a pic of her. *wonders* that would be cool.... hmm....

Oh yes! *shakes head* NOT a violent person! Neither am I! *hint sarcasm* ^_~ 

****

PiNkMoNkEyStAkInGoVeRmYwOrLd: STOP STALKING ME! *runs screaming* AHH! ANYWAY! *I* thought it was a tad bit confuzzling... and Miroku is NOT your Sexy beast he's Mi- 

*growl comes from somewhere behind me... (it's INU!)*

Inu? NOT! Mine! NOPE! Not mine! I'm all Inu's! ^_~ Okay, so maybe I do sneak around a bit when Yasha decides to go out....

InuYasha in background: WHAT?!!!

****

Alia: More details? Err, okay. I shall try. And description, to me there hasn't been very much room for it, but I'll add more where ever I can! And I see where I could give light to their emotions... I need to keep that in mind too. And lengthen the chapters?!! LENGTHEN THEM?!!! U,U okay.. I'll try. Thanks for the help though, it is VERY much appreciated! VERY VERY VERY much! ^_^

Dragonstar03: I'm updating now! ^_^'' hopefully that's soon enough...

And some chick said something about ninjas (I'm on my laptop that doesn't have internet connection here at mom's house so I can't get your screen name and I'll be too lazy when I actually upload) I have something for you! You seriously need to drop the ninja act and don't even START with magic powers! For *I* not ONLY have Inu and Miroku and even… *whispers* Naraku! And Koga!… But…. I also have…. CLOWNS!!!!! 

/=====) : o )~ 

MUAHAAAHAAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SEE! That was my clown! I mades him up! Just now! While watching .hack//sign! Ahh, I love this show, it has such pretty animation… 

****

Disclaimer: Go shove it ya big doughnut holes! Ya know I don't own a thing like him!!!! I only sleep with him... that's all. -_-;;

****

Crimson Amber

Summary:

__

A girl was born to protect the world from demons. She slays frequently, so what why couldn't she a hanyou? Then she wouldn't be in the mess... I/Ka

****

Where we left off…

**__**

[ He was out of work. No big deal! Like I had stated before, he was in real estate. He was rather wealthy, to put it lightly. But now, he needed to make sure that Kagome Higurashi kid was safe. He would have to apply for a high school. He thought about where she lived. He couldn't remember at first, but then suddenly it hit him. She lives at that shrine! The one he used to pass on his way to school back in the late 1800's! The hanyou had to then guess on where the public school for her district would be. He couldn't afford to pay anyone, Naraku could track him. So, he figured his old school. Redwood High.

"Now let's just hope Naraku doesn't get any bright ideas about going on with his plan to assassinate Kagome." he spoke to himself as he retired to his apartment for the night.**]**

****

Chapter 3

"GOOD MORNING! …prick."

__

(AN: this might be a little confuzzling, It goes from Kagome to Inu to Kagome to Inu the whole time. It will be separated by ^-^-^-^ when switching from Her to him or him to her... yeah. maybe that will clear stuff up... we'll see…)

***RIIIIING*** 

"Uhh..." a sleepy hand reached out and gently hit the 'off' button. Kagome then withdrew from her covers and stretched.

"AHHH!" she yawned. "Well, that did," she started optimistically before finishing, "Nothing." -_-;; 

The woman then calmly walked over to her window and looked outside. 

"I love the morning, it's so beautiful." 

She then opened the window, inhaled deeply, then just stared out for a while taking in the sounds and smells of the morning.

"**_KAGOOOMEEE! TIME TO GET UP_**!" 

She jumped slightly and then answered, "**_YES MOM!"_**

^-^-^-^-^-^

****

*BEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP!*

"**_GRRRRRRRR!" _**A hand came out and blindly searched for the black digital alarm clock. When the hand couldn't find it, the mass of black covers suddenly were thrown away and revealed a very angry, bare chested, silver haired half demon. "**_SHUT THE FUCK UP!" _**he yelled (O) at the alarm clock before opening his eyes, grabbing the annoying clock and hurling at the red wall that neighbored to the left of the bed. It hit the wall with a crash and fell to the floor. InuYasha huffed proudly before retiring under his covers once again. 

****

*beeep beep beep*

InuYasha growled from under the covers. The beeping ceased. He smiled cockily and relaxed.

****

*Beeeeeeep beep beeee-*

InuYasha growled louder and the beeping stopped for the second time. He growled slightly before snuggling into his red flannel sheets. _(NO! NOT PLAID like Arnold's shirt, but the flannel that keep you warm! The MATERIAL... NOT the pattern plaid like *I* first thought it was!)_

***_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEE*_**

InuYasha wildly threw the warm comforter that covered his head to his side as he shot the alarm clock an evil glare with glowing red eyes. He growled menacingly before returning to the warmth of his king sized bed.

****

*beep?*

He growled, yet again, as he took his red flannel covered pillow and hurled it at the alarm. He smiled, _'Heh, now I can't hear it!'_

***HONK! HONK**!*

"**_NOW WHAT?!!!!" _**He yelled as he finally got out of his bed and went over to the balcony of his room.

A clawed hand violently slid the sliding glass door open as he stepped out onto the slate clad in his boxers, which were blue plaid. (_thought I would say red... ha!) _He madly walked over to the edge and gazed down to see about 15 ducks crossing and a car honking at them. _(heh, that's how *I* awaken sometimes...) _(-_-;;) This was pissing him off.

****

"SHUT UP YA ASS HOLE! IT'S.." he paused to look at the clock. 

When he noticed it wasn't there his eyes became half lidded in anger. He growled and stomped over to where the digital clock lay. The hanyou threw the pillow clear across the other side of the room and passionately snatched up the alarm clock.

The half naked (insert glomps and drool here. Thank you.) man stood, two hands firmly clasping either side of the infuriating digital alarm clock, staring at it. He, then, wildly stomped back over to the balcony and held the timepiece up in the air.

****

"ONLY FIVE THIRTY! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO-" he stopped as his eyes widened in realization. The man suddenly looked up as he quickly pulled the pathetic clock up to his face....

"**_DAMN!" _**

^-^-^-^-^

"Ahhh," a girl exclaimed and finished with a slight giggle as she started to dress. 

__

'I wonder who that guy was at Ynot (pronounce "why not" awesome pizza place! ^_~)' Kagome thought as she stood in front of her mirror, completely dressed, brushing her hair. 

__

'He seemed so... oh I don't know. Sure, he was HOT. Hell, he was drop dead gorgeous! But, usually I don't go all ga ga over a guy because of his looks. And why did he have to wear a hat? He had such pretty silver hair. If he.. wait!' she abruptly stopped brushing_, 'Could he, possibly be a demon? I mean, he did have the hair. But that could be dyed. A lot of guys are doing that now a days. And I know a few others who HAVE let it grow out that long.' _

She searched her room for her necklace and rings. _'But, what about his eyes? They were, like, gold. But, I mean, they could be contacts! Another thing they are doing now a days!_' she walked over to her mirror and started to decorate herself with silver. "PLUS! Demons try to look like regular humans. So, he couldn't possibly be a demon!" 

"Who be a demon?" 

Kagome jumped, startled, and unaware that she had said that out loud. The black haired girl turned around to find Sango and Miroku standing there. 

"You know, Kagome, talking to oneself is a sign of insanity." Miroku said nobly.

Kagome smiled, "Is that so?" she laughed lightly before grabbing her backpack and following the couple downstairs. 

With a "**_BYE! I LOVE YOU!" _**to Mom, Kagome strode out of the door and hopped into Sango's white jeep. And it seemed that, even there, that silver haired angel couldn't escape her mind. 

As the wind whipped through her hair she stared blankly off into space; completely drowning out Miroku and Sango's conversation of who would be president if both the President AND Vice President died. Of course, if she hadn't than they wouldn't have had to stop and stare at her. 

"What's up Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, not knowing what happened. (_nothing did, Hun. -_-;;)_

"Woo! She's thinking about that guy you two were staring at at Ynot!" Miroku exclaimed as he leaned in towards the two in the front with a grin arranged on his face. 

Kagome's eyes got wide and her face pink when she suddenly smiled, sweat dropped than said, "No it's-"

"Oh my gosh. You can't be serious Kagome. You are ***_still_*** thinking about him? It was only a guy!" Sango said with wide eyes and... sympathy? amazement? in her voice while she kept giving side glances at Kagome while she drove to the school.

"I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT HIM!" Kagome yelled. 

Red light. Sango stopped abruptly sending Kagome flying into the windshield. 

"Ow! Oooh. Guy at pizza place..." Kagome said as she started seeing little chibi heads of him circling around her own head.

"Right." (-_-;;) Sango and Miroku said together.

^-^-^-^-^-^

**__**

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY YA MORONS!"

A black camero (_ha! changed cars on ya'll's asses! OH!) _sped through morning traffic and soon got cut off by a white jeep.

"**_WHAT THE FUCK?!!" _**InuYasha honked the car's horn at the jeep carrying three guests in it.

^-^-^-^

"Grrr." Sango growled. "Kagome, you get that, my throats sore." Sango said.

"But, Sango..."

"Just do it." She said.

Kagome said then smiled and nodded. The girl turned around, closed her eyes and yelled, **_"FUCK OFF YA DIRTY WHORE!" _**She then smiled a big smile.

^-^-^

"**_GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FUCKING FACE YA STUPID WENCH!" _**InuYasha yelled.

^-^-I believe I can stop these now...-^-^-

Kagome's eyes shot open and then turned into slits as gave an icy stare down at the windshield of the black camero.

"Uhh, did it all of a sudden get cold in here?" Miroku asked. "I mean, I know we have the zippered things off, but still."

"I think so, yeah." Sango answered. 

Car honks and beeps filled the air as the car and jeep stood there, in morning traffic. 

Kagome growled. A fire was burning inside her. "That's it," she mumbled as she hopped off the jeep. 

Sango and Miroku's wide eyes followed Kagome's figure as she jumped off and hit the top of the black camero.

__

'That's a nice one too. Oh damn, I hope she doesn't do anything stupid,' Sango thought.

__

'She's so hot when she's angry. Her ass moves more when she stomps like that. Of course, no one can compare to my Sango.' Miroku thought.

"**_GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT HERE!" _**Kagome yelled as the car. _'This stupid bum. Getting ME started. Ooooh... they are SO going to get it.'_

InuYasha, not so calmly, got out of his car and just about slammed the door. **_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY CAR?!!_**" he looked at the place where she hit it. "You stupid ass wench!"

She didn't say anything. _'No. It - it... It can't be!' _she thought. 

"Oh Shit." Miroku and Sango said at once from the Jeep.

"What?! Ya all of a sudden decide to go mute on me?! You stupid-" He stopped. He had finally lifted his head to see the girl he was verbally abusing. "Kagome," he said.

Kagome had zoned out, but when he said her name her eyes closed as she slightly shook her head. She stopped and stood there, looking at the man as he looked at her. 

InuYasha and Kagome stood in the middle of a highway during morning commute traffic. Fog that had rose now skidded over the bridge they were on and the wind blew softly. Kagome huffed, cheeks pink, and hair blowing wildly in the frigid morning wind.

"Wha? What did you say?" She whispered to herself.

"Kagome." he said again.

She flinched. The way he said her name. Damn, what was he doing to her? The way he said it, it gave her chills. And the only few things she said to him were among the lines of "Hi" "Fuck off" and "Get your ass out here." 

"How do you know my name?" She interrogated.

There was a long pause as he just looked at her. He didn't even know this girl and she was doing things to him that he trained himself not to let anyone do.

He breathed in deeply, catching her scent. It was that of coconuts. Not and over powering smell of them, but light and sweet. He suddenly noticed a hunger. A hunger for...

***_HONK HOOOOOONK_***

"KAGOME! COME ON! TRAFFIC'S PICKING UP!" Sango yelled breaking each out of their gaze.

"Huh? Oh. Coming Sango!" she called back then turned to InuYasha. "Somehow you seem to know my name. Then, it seems only fair that I might know yours." She, somewhat, asked hopefully.

InuYasha had snapped out of his trance and just huffed a "Feh" in reply to her request. 

"Ugh." Kagome huffed as she then turned sharply to start on the short walk to the white Jeep. 

"InuYasha." 

She heard it faintly, she thought, but just in case... "What?"

"Are ya deaf or just stupid? My name's InuYasha." He huffed as he crossed his arms and stuck his nose in he air.

Kagome's face melted from one of confusion and wonder to a smile as she nodded. "Well, good bye then." She said as she waved and climbed, first onto the tire, and then hoisted herself all the way up and into the jeep. She turned around and watched him as he entered his black camero. "InuYasha." she whispered before she turned around and Sango hit the gas. 

InuYasha turned to get into his car when he heard, "InuYasha." his heart about skipped a beat just hearing her say that. He shook his head. "What the hell am I thinking? Nothing's going on. I didn't feel anything for her." The man roughly got into the drivers side before revving up the engine. "Feh, stupid girl." And he was off, following the white jeep all the way to Redwood High School.

****

End Chapter 3

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ugh, okay, I cannot type anymore. Well, I can't think right now. Well, I can, but… yeah. I had auditions for this school for the arts. HA! I TOTALLY bombed it! I forgot half of my second monologue! I have NEVER forgotten my lines before! But, it was expected for I had only gotten them Friday, well Saturday but I read them Friday. LOL! Today is Saturday, when I'm writing this. Well, technically it's Sunday for it's 12:26... But yeah. And then my art audition! Hahahaha! I dunno, I might have actually done good on that one. He just wanted me to "find myself in the art" more. Told me I should loosen up when I draw. And then the chick said that if I want to be better than what I all ready am at drawing people realistically, I should look in the mirror and draw what I see. Or draw family members or friends. Dedicate like, a whole page to nothing but eyes, or nothing but noses. I had to tell them that I'm trying to get away from drawing anime (I lie! I lie!) For a lot of my sketched in my book and some of the older stuff I shoed them, was, like, almost nothing but anime. I do women figured very well. Men… I'm TRYING. LOL! He liked a few that seemed to be a unique style, my own style he called it. T' was all MINE! Ha! But, I didn't bring in very much for them to sift through. And I forgot to bring my little clay figures I made! Man, they would've flipped their lids for those! Ugh, well, anyways, I won't know if I made it into this special school until March or April. Sucks, huh? Lol. Well, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Right now, I'm all into math. Math… ha! I'm in 8th grade taking the 9t grade Algebra while in Advanced English where I just got finished reading a book that core students won't read until thy are in 11th grade! Book sucked too… not enough friggin detail yo! So, yeah. Math homework is really who you can now blame for me not updating. I came home at 7, fell asleep at 11:45 DOING homework (don't worry I taped Yasha! ^_~ I have a thingy that I set to record at a certain time) and then I woke at 6 :30 and ended up spending my time I was supposed to get ready, to make up math homework. And I ended up not getting a shower until 8 and then having mom drop me off at school at 8:45! So, yeah. And I ended up not even DOING Science. Thank God I'm not taking Adv. Science. Though, on the 8th grade SOL's I took in 7th grade… I only missed 2! I felt special! And right now, I'm using this to tell ya'll my past 2 years of my life! Isn't it grand?!!! *sigh* sorry, just need to explain some things to ya'll. And now, I'm tired. And this chapter was supposed to be the whole first day at school, but it turned into the very morning. 

Next chappie will be of the rest of the first day in detail and a little into that week.. Maybe month. But soon, we will get Kagome and Yasha to start fallin in love, kag WILL kick his ass, he will be joining a few things, and I NEED TO KNOW!

****

DO YOU WANT KIKYO OR SHIPPO OR SOMEONE ELSE IN THIS?!!!! Originally this was going to have him date Kikyo, thinking she was Kag and than fall in love with kag thinking it was kikyo, but that's all ready messed up. So yeah, who else do you want in the story? Ya don't want anyone else, SAY SO DAMMIT! O!! Okay! Love yall!

****

Angel Whispers


	4. School,Isn't It Grand?

****

Jules2004: Well, I'm extremely happy that you like my story! "funky and unique" huh? **I HAVE A FUNKY STORY!** W00t! Ha! *_does happy dance_* Sorry, I have this '_thing_' with the word "_funky_" and "_funkily_" U_U yes, I make up words that derive from other words. It's their offspring. **_WAHAHAHAHA! _**Anyways! I totally agree with you on the whole "_InuYasha/Kikyo_" thing. But, I've stuck her in here. I thought of (AND WROTE DOWN!) some stuff that she will be called for. You said not to make her a saint, could you maybe give me an example of what you might classify something as that? With what I KNOW I'll be doing, what she does is completely out of anger and hatred, but someone might see it as kindness. *_cringes_* Kikyo? _KIND?! _Feh! Even though I hate Kikyo, I'll have her in here. Trust me, there won't be any sexual relations between Kikyo and InuYasha. It makes me wanna barf. I really dislike her. I sometimes yell at my television, or start beating my manga book after watching or reading anything about her. Grr, I could go on. I don't see a resemblance between the two, but apparently Yasha does, so, in Yasha's head they will look alike. I really don't see it, but *_shrugs_* oh well. His head, not mine. Thanks for the review! ^_^

****

Manda: Ya know, I read your review after I wrote this chapter and I've finished this chappie and am now adding replies to my wonderful and beautiful reviewers! sucking up) Koga? After I read your review, I thought of how I could. You really boosted my ego by telling me I could do it and it would be great! It made me feel special! ^_^ Well, like I said, I thought of how I could tie him in here. I thought of putting him in as a student. But, I realized that that WAS like everyone else. So, in some upcomming chapter, we will see Koga! I've decided what he will be! Woo! **_AND_** you said you didn't want INUYASHA and Koga to fight over Kagome. Well, in the beginning, I'll make it so that it isn't Yasha and Koga. But, in the end, he will have to fight with him. Or. maybe not **_EXACTLY_** fight.. Hahaha! I got a good idea! I need to write it down. thanks for the review! You deserve a. hmm, I pair of suspenders! *_hands Manda suspenders_* wear them with pride! ^-^! Okay, so it was corny. I couldn't give you a cookie! I ate them all.. =/

****

Areine: You laughed?!! **_OUT LOUD_**!? **COOL**! YAY! I made someone laugh! Well, I do that a lot, just never thought I could _WRITE_ something that would make someone laugh. Well, I'm happy now! You know, I still have _YET_ to see that movie! My friend and I were about to watch it last Sunday, but then my mom called and said that she was picking me up because it had started snowing. I live in Virginia Beach and we got some snow! Enough to make us not go to school! **_WOO_**! But, sadly, Dr. Jenny is a butt muncher and will probably make us make it up. Peeshed me off about adding 20 minutes to everyday since January fifth! All because of Hurricane Isabel! Grr. And the whole coconuts thing, I had some Mary Kate and Ashley shampoo and conditioner. I hate them. The shampoo and conditioner is the ONLY thing I buy from them. Because it smells _soooooooooooo_ good! And this guy named Trey, he ends up smelling my hair and skipping off. LOL. He's a fruit cup. Such a cutie though. He said it smelt like coconuts, so I put that in there. **_ADVANCED SUCKS!!_** Yeah! Eighth grade, I took algebra midterms Wednesday! I came home and went straight to bed. Testing sucks. -_-

****

PInKmOnKeYsTaKiNgOvErMyWoRlD: **BRITTNI! _STOP IT! YOU ARE SCARING THEM_**! LOL. I know I have a sexy body! ^_~ *_does dance and sings off key_* MY BODY'S SO SEEEXY! LOL. But, alas, **YOU CAN'T HAVE IT**! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Only InuYasha can have MY sexy little body! And can do whatEVER he wants to do with it! *_BIG winks_* ^____^ And I'm updating dammit! Calm down ya friggin wench! 

****

Sparrowslove: How **_DARE_** you review **TWICE! **Actually, no. **_I LOVE YOU_**! *_BIG hugs_* more reviews, the better! You will get your Shippo! Shippo is going to play a HUGE part in this! Because of HIM and HIM making friends. yeah. You'll see. I've all ready told you! So. **DON'T TELL NO ONE!!!!!! ***_SHHH_* And.. I have a pickle now? When did THAT happen? Heh, must have grown over night! And, yes, U_U sadly, you are a loser. But.. SO AM I! **NO**! NO! **WAIT**! We are **NOT** losers! Remember! We are "_Posers_"! U_U nods. Yes, preppie fake chicks at mall dub Mel and I posers, and we dub you a poser too! Woo! Hot pink fishnets! And my polka dots! Okay, anyways, I haven't had a chance to read your story yet. Next time I get online, I'll try to though.

****

Rome34: Will it? I hope so. This is a long friggin' arse chapter! Course, it's _STILL_ getting the ball rolling. but I guess this might be the comic relief? Could you call it that? Iono. you get a few good things in her. I'm going to shutup now. I love you. You know that? You and Areine. The bomb diggity. Yo. 

****

Disclaimer: Angel Whispers is a crazy pink monkey... she is currently take over people's minds. Lately she has been working on the creators of Inuyasha... she is hoping that she will be able to control them into signing her contract that will give her Inuyasha... until that day comes... she doesn't... and probably never will (but it could happen)... own Inuyasha... so please don't ask her... it gets her emotionally and mentally upset... *sigh*

****

Crimson Amber

****

Where we left off..

****

[_InuYasha turned to get into his car when he heard, "InuYasha." his heart about skipped a beat just hearing her say that. He shook his head. "What the hell am I thinking? Nothing's going on. I didn't feel anything for her." The man roughly got into the drivers side before revving up the engine. "Feh, stupid girl." And he was off, following the white jeep all the way to Redwood High School_.**]**

Chapter 4

"_School,... isn't it grand_?"

Sango kept checking her rear view mirror as Kagome blabbed on about how 'InuYasha' was such an idiot. 

__

'InuYasha, huh? I wonder...' she thought. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?" she had stopped her sermon to turn head to Sango. Miroku could be seen in the back thanking and bowing to Sango or the pleasant interruption.

"Welcome Miroku."

"Huh?" Kagome turned to se what she was talking about but quickly turned back when he heard Sango continuing.

"Kagome, I wonder, how did you get InuYasha to tell you his name? He didn't seem like one to just introduce himself." Sango thought, looking back into her rear view mirror. _'Why the hell is he still following us?'_

Kagome when pink, "uhh, well, I um.." she took a deep breathe and shook her head and restarted, confident, "Well, I just asked him what it was!"

"Okay. I guess.. that makes sense." Miroku said.

"Yeah. Anyways, Are we there yet?!!!" Kagome asked impatiently.

"Yes Kagome. We've been sitting here for the past 30 seconds waiting for you to get your fat ass out of the jeep." Sango said flatly.

"Huh?" she looked around not noticing the black camera parked on the opposite side of the lot. "Oh." she looked up with a big smile, embarrassed. "Okay, well, what are we waiting for? Come on!" and she hopped out.

*~

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hey!"

"Hey Sango! Kagome!...." the person started happily before finishing seductively, "Mirokuuu."

"Ugh."

"Ugh."

"Hey Yura!" Miroku said happily.

"I really can't wait until she screws up." Kagome whispered to Sango.

"Yeah, and then **BOOM**! She's gone!" Sango said, partly in a maniacal way.

Kagome inched away from her. "_Yeahh_."

Miroku showed up from behind and threw both arms around either one, sporting off a hand print on his face, "You guys shouldn't be so harsh to her, what has she ever done to you?"

"Hmmph!" Sango huffed turning her head sharply.

"Wow, I never thought o that before." Kagome said, actually pondering the reasoning behind her accusations. 

"Oh come **_ON_** Kagome! We all know how Yura I**- ERRR**!" She stopped as her face went red and eyes got big. She turned around and bonked Miroku on the head, "**_HENTAI_**!" 

He fell backwards twitching... again. (U,U sigh, he never learns) 

"Well, anyways, heh heh heh, why don't we just forget about her huh? Let's just focus on actually getting to first bell on time!" she said as she swung open her locker.

Miroku and Sango looked at her, "Umm, you mean you get to first bell on time." Miroku said.

"Yeah, Kagome, Miroku and I all ready Have our things. We know how to finish home work during study hall." 

"Hey! it's not my fault everyone keeps on talking to me! And how Mr. Takahashi makes me look up even MORE stuff on demons! You guys all ready know everything!" she closed her locker and they were off. 

"Yes, but you also use that time to socialize..." Miroku stated.

"Hey Kagome!" a girl with black hair up in two messy buns, a black INDEPENDENT sweatshirt on, and blue jeans said merrily.

"Oh! HI TAMA!" she waved and stopped when Tama came closer to her, "What is it?"

"Like that." Miroku said flatly.

"Have you heard about the new student?" She said eagerly.

"New student?" Sango said as Kagome "Ho?"ed.

"Yeah! Everyone's saying he's _soooo_ hot! I haven't seen him yet myself, but yeah."

"Really now?" Kagome said. _'Could it be..._'

"Down girl," Sango warned. _'Don't tell me she's all ready going to go for him'_

"Keh. That's not what I was meaning." Kagome explained defensively before turning her attention back to the main subject, "Has anyone said what he looks like?" 

"Yeah! She said! Oh.." her face fell, "Actually, noo..." she was embarrassed now as she held her head down a little while she looked up at her friend, "She didn't."

"Oh, well, did they say what year?" Sango asked.

"Senior!"

"**REALLY?!!!" **Miroku yelled as he pushed the two out of the way.

Everyone looked at him.

"Umm, Miroku, why should you be happy?" Sango asked.

"Because now I'll have a guy to hang out with! Not that I mind your company, just, I need a little more 'macho' time in my schedule. Ya know? GUY stuff. To do with a GUY." he grunted as the girls looked at the mental boy in front of them. (_not to insult or offend or whatever to anyone!!_) "And who better to hang out with than a guy who is almost as good looking as myself!"

The girls all rolled their eyes. "Yeah... whatever," they said in unison.

"Anyways, yeah. All I know is he's new. Hot. Senior. And has a locker right next to Ryoko's."

"Right next to Ryoko's?" Kagome asked.

"How did you know this?" Sango asked, suspicious.

With a roll of the eyes, the girl sighed, clearly annoyed by the question, "Come on, everyone knows the locker right next to Ryoko's is the only one left open to seniors!"

Sango and Kagome looked at each other. "We didn't." they said together.

"Umm, okay, I guess not everyone did. Anyways, I also knew because Ryoko said so, but she had to go chase after Tenchi, you know how she's in love with him."

"Yes." they said flatly together. Oh, they knew ALL to well. *_Ayeka (sp?) and Ryoko can be heard arguing with each other about Tenchi in the background_*

"Yeah, anyways, got to go! bye!" ad she was gone.

"See ya later!"

"Bye!"

"**CALL ME**!"

"**_YOU KNOW IT MIROKU_**!" she yelled back with a wink.

"Yes!" he said to himself. "**SCORE**!" 

"Ugh, baka..." Sango and Kagome said to themselves.

*I_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_* 

"**_AHHH_**!" Kagome and Sango screamed as all three rushed down the stairs and flew the corner and run to the front door of room 169.

"**_AHHHHH_**!" Sango and Kagome yelled as they saw the person in front of the door, trying to stop so they didn't run into them. 

InuYasha turned around just in time to see two girls come running towards him. He was a deer in the headlights as the girls smashed into him and all three fell onto the floor. 

Miroku came strolling up to find two girls in blue jeans and regular t-shirts, and a guy with silver hair in a big black sweatshirt and baggy jeans on the floor. He looked down at himself and noticed his nicely fitted blue jean pants and white t-shirt. (_OMG! This guy at school where's this, and when he does, OMG! I drool. It's sad. And the best part is, He looks like InuYasha with short black hair!!! *GLOMPS*) _He shrugged before looking back at the pile of people with squiggly eyes, @_@

Kagome and InuYasha shook their heads as they looked up. Inu from underneath Sango who was spread on his lap with her belly over his thighs and other area, and Kagome over Sango with her chest about 3 inches away from InuYasha's. 

"YOU!" they said together.

"You! You! You! You're that guy in the black camero!"

"Feh, so you remember the car that you put a **_DENT_** in!"

"**I DID NOT**!"

"Oh, don't try to deny it now! Stupid wench. You hopped off that trash heap of a jeep and slammed your fucking fist on my car!"

"I might have **_TOUCHED_** it, but I didn't **_DENT_** it!" She yelled back at him. They were practically nose to nose.

"No, your right, you fucking **DISMANTELED MY WHOLE HOOD**!" he yelled in her face.

"Grrr... **_YOU STUPID_**-"

"Ahem." someone cleared their throat.

InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other with wide eyes and a blush spreading across their faces as they then shot up to look at the teacher who had opened the door as soon as he heard the crash.

"Well, Higurashi, Tahashi, Wakatsuki, I see you've met our new student, InuYasha Iwasaki." the old little man said in a high pitched voice. 

"_Ooooh_." @.~ Sango groaned.

"Would you like to go to the nurse after I write up your detention Misses Tahashi?"

"**_DETENTION?!!" _**Sango was up now, as well as Kagome.

"I would be glad to escort her Mister Taka!" Miroku smiled, hopeful.

"Thank you very much Mister Wakatsuki, but I believe she is capable of getting to the nurse's station one her own." he said flatly. 

Miroku's whole posture seemed to fall limp. _'Oh well, maybe next time.'_

The teacher ripped off a wide sheet of paper and handed it to Sango. "Take this, I expect to see you at one fifty, sharp. Now, go to the nurse, put some ice on yourself. Come back afterwards." she stood there looking at him. "Good bye!" he said. Sango jumped and left down the hall to go to the nurse. The teacher than turned back to the three remaining students. "And I expect to see each and every one of you at the same time. You will stay after class to receive your slips. And do not expect me to sign your passes for your next class. You are late for mine, you can be late for some one else's. Now, Get in there and sit down. Last seats in the back." he opened the door and the students filed in. 

*~

Kagome sighed, this was the second time this month she'd been in for detention. She looked up from her desk in the back and started to picture the teacher in front of her wearing different outfits. A tutu. She laughed lightly. 

__

'how about... a cow costume?' she thought.

The teacher turned into a short man in a black and white spotted costume, tail and all. He rang his bell and mooed. She busted into a fit of giggles.

"Hey!" someone through a piece of paper at her. She laughed and looked at the guy beside her. InuYasha, but right now it didn't matter, this was too funny. 

"Haha... yeah?" she sounded high. (like me! ^__^!)

"What the hell's your problem?"

"uh? oh, nothing." she giggled again and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." he turned back to the teacher. 

Kagome stopped laughing and looked at InuYasha. _'Hmmm...' _she thought as an eyebrow went up and a finger went to her upper lip. 

She thought of Yasha in his underwear. First, in his boxers. She pictured her opening the door to his room to find he had gotten out of his shower and was holding his pants as he stood in his red boxers. His silvery wet hair clinging to his back, some on his chest, and bangs and forelocks on the sides of his face. He was looking at her with a look of small shock, but then it softened, showing he didn't care. He dropped his pants back down on the bed and started to walk over to-

"What?!" InuYasha whispered harshly. 

She shook her head, "Huh?"

"Why were you looking at me?!!!" he asked aggressively in a regular voice.

Her face turned red as her eyes got big. 

"I know I'm beautiful and all-"

"Ugh!" the blush had disappeared. "What_EVER_! Feh, you wish!" she then turned forward to the teacher.

InuYasha huffed ad growled before turning back himself. 

Kagome's eyes sneered over to sneak a peek at InuYasha who, surprisingly, was taking notes. She turned back to back to the teacher, "Hmmm..." she said allowed.

InuYasha looked over at her when he heard "Hmmm..."

Kagome pictured the teacher in the same way she pictured InuYasha. Except, he was fat and hairy and-

"**_AHHH! IT BURNS_**!" she fell out of her chair screaming and covering her eyes. 

InuYasha was laughing as the whole class turned around to see what caused the interruption. Kagome was shaking her head, "No. No. No. No. **AHH! **No, mommy, no!" She opened her eyes.

"Miss Higurashi, are you-"

"**KAGOME! **Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Hojo glared at the hanyou beside her. InuYasha stopped laughing and feh'd.

"Like I'd waste my time doing anything with that piece of-"

"**I'M _FINE_!" **she glared at the hanyou then smiled up at the boy helping her. "Really, I'm sorry for the .. umm.. interruption."

"Okay, good, now class! The quantity of five x minus 76 over ninety.."

"Oh my God.." she slumped down in her chair.

"Heh." InuYasha said as he wrote.

"Oh shutup." she said.

He was about to answer when a note fell on his desk. He eyed it suspiciously and sniffed. He could smell the scent of the person it came from without having to bend his head to smell it. He turned to his left to see a blonde chick and her two friends giggling. He huffed a cocky smile at them before opening the note. He read it. 

The hanyou in the red bandana rolled his eyes. "Oh Brother."

*-*-*Bell 2*-*-*

"Ugh! I couldn't be**_LIEVE_** him!" Kagome exclaimed as they walked to History class. 

"Well, now it's second bell, and you won't have to deal with him." Sango stated hopeful.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" she said, happier.

Sango looked around. "Hey, have you seen Miroku?"

"Hmm? Oh, umm, no. Actually, I haven't. I remembered him sitting in front of InuYasha at Math, but I got out of there before he left."

"Oh." she nodded. "Okay then." 

Kagome opened the door to History, and, luckily, there was no sign of InuYasha. She sighed happily and retreated to a seat in the front of the class. 

Soon Miroku came in. Laughing, and seeming to be waving someone good-bye. 

"Ha! See ya! Don't forget!"

He smiled again and took a seat behind Sango. The bell shortly rang afterwards. Kagome smiled, "No InuYasha." 

"So, what was that all about?" Sango asked as she turned around. 'Who was he waving too? Don't tell me another girl.'

"All what?" Miroku asked, clearly confused.

"Okay class, today the legislative Branch. Can someone please ell me the checks and balances the Legislative branch has over the other two branches?"

Kagome raised her hand...

*-*-*-*Lunch! and Study Hall = Bell 3!*-*-*-*

"Oooh! Come on! I'm **_HUNGRY!_**"****Kagome whined.

"Chill out Kagome. We'll be there soon enough." Sango said. "Right Miroku?" she paused. "Miroku?" He wasn't behind her, or anywhere for that matter.

"Oh well! Come ON! I'm **_HUGRY_**!" Kagome yelled as she pulled her friend into the cafeteria lunch line. 

Soon, they had their food and were searching for a spot. 

"**_OVER HERE_**!" someone yelled.

"Hey, isn't that..." Kagome asked as she turned around.

"**_MIROKU_**!" Sango yelled.

"**_OVER HERE_**!" he waved again.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, smiled, shrugged, then strode off to the table where Miroku sat. 

They appeared before him.

"You know, Miroku, you can stop waving now, we're here." Sango said.

"Oh! Hello Lady Kagome! Lady Sango!" Miroku said with a smile before turning around to look for something, or someone.

"What's going on?!" Sango asked, getting really fed up.

"InuYasha! How's it going' my man?" Miroku asked as InuYasha strode up.

"Hey Miroku. Eh, what's up with the wench?" Inu eyed Kagome and Sango.

"Yeah, what's up with the prick?" Kagome asked as she rose to her feet and gestured towards the man in front of her with a hand.

"Kagome, InuYasha. InuYasha, Kagome. Funny, I thought you two had met all ready."

"They have." Sango said flatly.

"**_WE HAVE_**!" they yelled together. "**_STUPID_**!"

"Oh. Well, then, why can't we all just sit down and have a nice little lunch, huh?" he smiled and laughed warily. 

"Ugh, fine, but only if little miss pissy will behave." InuYasha commented as he sat down and started to eat his sandwich, pizza, and microwavable ramen he brought from his apartment.

"**_WHY YOU_**!" she started but was cut off.

"Okay, now, Lady Kagome, if you'll please, sit down..."

"Ugh, fine." she pouted and threw herself in the chair. 

Everyone ate in silence for the next five minutes. No one wanted to say anything, or they were just to scared or mad to. 

'_I have got to stop this silence! It's sickening_!' Sango thought. "**_OKAY! THAT'S IT_**!" She busted out. (_SOOO_ unlike her, no? Ha! supposed to!)

*EEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeee*

"Aww shit." Miroku cursed.

Kagome groaned as she looked at Sango who was rolling her eyes and Miroku who was cursing, InuYasha, however, was squinting his eyes as he held his bandana in an awkward place. 

"**_WHAT THE HELL_**?!!" He yelled.

Everyone got up out of their seats as the rest of the student body was filing out the double door exits. Miroku turned his head back to him, "Fire Drill." he said.

"I just don't understand why they are all scheduled on **_OUR_** lunch time!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I wasn't that hungry anyways." Sango shrugged.

"Feh," InuYasha stepped back and grabbed his ramen. He turned around and looked for Miroku and Sango but see them. He looked for Kagome, "ahh..there she is." he said to himself and started his walk to the raven haired girl.

__

'This went well. I see her everyday, and am now acquaintances with one of her best friends. Heh, no, I'm actually one of his "friends_."_' he smiled to himself. 

"**_HEY_**!" he yelled to the girl. "**_WAIT UP_**!" she turned around and he jogged toward her. He was now walking right beside her out the door when he noticed that Sango and Miroku weren't there. "Hey, what happened to.." he looked at the girl who was looking back up at him with half lidded eyes. "Look, I **_KNOW_** we got off to a rough start but can you just **_DROP IT_**! I mean, **_DAMN_**!" he exclaimed. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about." the girl said flatly.

"Look.. h**O**!" he suddenly noticed it. This chicks eyes were naturally like this. And her voice was completely different from Kagome's. Hers was more life like than this woman's cold dead one. "hold on a minute. You.. you're not.. Where's Kagome?" 

The woman's eyes flashed as she squinted in hatred. "You mistaken **ME** for **THAT** wretched girl?" she asked flatly, pointing to Kagome front of them. She was talking to Miroku and Sango but seemed to be searching for someone, for she kept looking behind her. 

"Uhh, yeah. I did. Later." eh said and was off to get back with the group. _'Who _**WAS**_ that chick anyways? She seemed so... not like Kagome, but like her, in a sense. I don't know why, but I feel somewhat attracted to her_.' he shook his head. "What the fuck am I saying?" 

"I don't know, what the fuck **_WERE _**you saying?" a girl asked. 

InuYasha looked down to see a girl no taller than 5, 2 with brown hair and natural streaks of blonde. "Huh?"

"Huh? huh? Well, not much to say..." she said as she looked forward again.

"What the hell?"

"Been there. Nice place. They say it gets a little warm, but I personally like the heat." She said as looked back up at him. "Ya know.... you have very pretty eyes." 

"Uhh, thanks?"

"You're welcome. Well, see ya."

"Yeah, later." he said a little out of it. He shook his head and looked back to in front of him where Sango, Kagome, and Miroku (_along with the rest of the student body_) were gathered along a fence. "Hey." he said coolly.

"And then she just disappeared?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I don't know why though. I've searched the books and everything but.. oh, hello InuYasha." she said with venom dripping from every syllable.

"Earth." he said.

"Huh?"

"Earth. The chick was probably a body made out of earth and clay and brought to life without sole by some fucked up loony grandma of a sorceress." he said.

"But she just-" Sango started.

"Yeah. You break them in half they disintegrate before your eyes. If they have a sole though, you will see it fly up into the air and just disappear." he explained.

"Oh." Kagome and Sango said.

"Yeah," Miroku patted Yasha's back. "I was talking to InuYasha here, and he knows quite a bit of stuff on demons and spirits and stuff like that." he put his hands in his pockets.

"You could really help us InuYasha!" Sango said, amazed.

"We'd just have to see Mr. Takahashi." Miroku said.

"Feh, fine, whatever. I'll help." InuYasha said. 'too easy. Now I know when something's coming up and I know when they'll need help. I also now know who Naraku probably has, role playing in this school.' he grinned. 

"Okay, study hall, we go see Mr. Takahashi." Kagome said.

*-*-*-Study Hall (still 3rd bell)-*-*-*

"Hey Mr. Takahashi!" Miroku called.

"Hello, hello! Sango, Miroku, Kagome!" he said as he yielded the corner. He then bowed. "InuYasha."

"Mr. Takahashi!" InuYasha bowed himself.

"I see, and heard, you haven't changed. Still the stubborn old jack ass ye used to be eh?" he said as he circled around the hanyou.

The other three were looking on in utter confusion at the scene before them.

"Sure is!" Kagome exclaimed.

InuYasha sneered and sniggered at her with a turn of his head in her direction. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wench."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Dickhead."

"Whor-"

"And still as immature I see." Mr. Takahashi said flatly -_-.

InuYasha growled. 

"Oh! You have **_NO_** i**DE**ya!" Kagome exclaimed with a sigh and roll of her eyes.

InuYasha growled in her direction.

"Baka." she said.

"You have really no room to talk Kagome." Mr. Takahashi said as he took a book off the shelf and placed it on a cart.

Kagome gasped as InuYasha smiled cockily. "Oh shutup." she snapped.

"Mister Takahashi, I believe InuYasha, here, could help us." Miroku proposed.

"Hmm, I believe he would be capable of doing so." Mr. Takahashi replied, thought clearly wrung throughout his voice. "But, is that what he wishes?"

"He has all ready said yes Mister Takahashi sir." Sango said.

"Ten, I guess he can then. We could use his expertise, now couldn't we?" He smiled at the hanyou.

"Stop it. Feh, I could barley say he could be an expert on anything. Besides, you're making his head big." Kagome said with crossed arms. 

Mr. Takahashi chuckled as InuYasha growled again. 

"Yes, well, I would love to stay and chat, but I have a meeting in," he checked his watch, "20 minutes. I have to hurry. Good bye Sango, Miroku, Kagome. Seeing you again InuYasha, after all this time, I must say, I was surprised." he exclaimed, but then suddenly his tone went sharp, "We will have to talk alone some time." He smiled again, "Good bye!" and he left.

"Well, I got homework due next bell!" Kagome exclaimed after he left. 

"**_WHAT_**?!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yes." she bowed her head.

"But, what about the plan we had. Even though we have block scheduling doesn't mean that we don't do the homework on the night it's assigned!" Sango said.

"I know." she whined guiltily as she pulled out her notebook. "Do you, um... think I might be able to..."

"Ugh, here." Sango threw her notebook on the desk they were sharing and Kagome scrambled for it, hurriedly jotting down the answers. 

"Mind if I take a look?" InuYasha asked as he pointed to the computer.

"Yeah, go ahead. Just make sure you log out before you leave though." Miroku said.

"Miroku, Takahashi said not to go on the computer to look up student files."

"Feh, the old buzzard won't even know I'm on. Plus, it just makes my job easier. If I don't of this, then I'll jus have to hack into the school's computers when I get home." he boasted.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "oh brother." 

he made a face at her, "ehhh!"

The rest of study hall was spent researching, typing, reading, copying, and talking near the end. Kagome stole looks at InuYasha as he just did his work intently and then looked up some stuff on the computer, fully aware of the girl watching him. He had to smile to himself at times, and almost laugh when he would suddenly turn to her quickly just to see her reaction. Of course. she gasp and look down at her paper or at her book, a blush dominate. Miroku groped Sango and Kagome only a matter of 2 times each. A new record!! But, all good things must soon come to an end and it did with a 'Bring' of the bell. 

"So, InuYasha, what do you have next?" Sango asked as she tried to peer over his shoulder at the piece of paper he held.

"P.E." he said absently as he read the paper in front of him. _'So, one is here. I knew it. A wind demon? What would he want with a wind demon? Feh, that doesn't help much_.'

Sango squinted to see the paper better, but finally realized that it wasn't his schedule.

"Wha?" she started.

"What's that?" Kagome had cut her off, oh well, no deal wasting your breathe on something so trivial.

"None of your business." he suddenly positioned the paper with the head tilted towards himself, hiding its contents.

"Oh come on! What is it?" she was getting ancy.

"Feh, fine. If you need to know it's an e-"

"**_HEY NAOMI! FRIDAY, RIGHT_**?!" Kagome yelled at a girl who was climbing the stairs.

"**_YEAH! DON'T FORGET, INTRO AND BIB_**!" she yelled back,

"mail." he finished lamely.

"**_I WON'T_**!" she smiled and waved off her friend. "Well, see ya'll later!" she finished and dragged Sango down to the choral room. (sorry, I do chorus, it's harder than it looks!) 

"What?" InuYasha stopped and looked at the two retreating girls with big eyes. _'They're.. they're leaving me? With, this bozo?!' _

"Come on yo, G Man won't want you being late on your first day!" Miroku said as he patted him on the back. 

"'Yooo?'" InuYasha repeated, exaggerating on the "**o**." "_G-man?_' What the hell?!" InuYasha exclaimed. _'Okay, maybe the whole groping" thing was just a front, he's a mo?!_'

Miroku laughed lightly. "Yeah, he got the nickname from the guys after, aw what's his name? Koko? Hoko? Hobo? no.. no.. Hojo? Yeah! This guy name Hojo got called in one time and supposedly G-Man's pants ripped off or something and revealed a nice purple g string." he was laughing at this point. 

InuYasha eyes the man beside him. "And you actually believe the old man's pants just '_ripped_' off?' Yasha commented sardonically.

"Heh, well, you see, that's where everyone starts to questions Hojo's sexuality. The girls all love him. Well, except for a few..."

"Feh. He's gay. What kind of woman wouldn't be attracted to a gay guy they thought was straight?"

"Kagome." he said. "For one."

InuYasha was a little surprised, but hid it, none the less. "Feh."

"And Sango of course, but she doesn't fall for guys much anyways..."

"She's lesbo?" InuYasha inquired.

"No. But, now that I think about it, it wouldn't be that bad..." Miroku seemed to doze off as he stared blankly picturing Sango and Kagome together. The T.A.T.U. video his sister made him watch, played in his head with the chicks replaced with the two women who were almost always with around.

"Miroku!" InuYasha yelled. "**YO MIROKU**!" he yelled again to get him out of his stupor. "**_HEY YOU FRIGGIN LECH_**!" he yelled in his ear as he bobbed him on his head. 

A girl shook her head as she approached the two men. It was the same short girl who InuYasha had bumped into earlier. "No no no! That's not how you do it you silly puppy!" she said in a little kid voice.

"Puppy?" _'This chicks onto me..._' Yasha thought as he looked down a the girl still approaching.

"Relax big boy, I'm just messing with ya'" she said with a roll of her eyes and a wave of her hand. "It's just, you're doing it all wrong! See, with Miroro here, you just give him a little squeeze" she squeezed Miroku's rear end as InuYasha watched intently. "And then a little '_Oooo_!'" Miroku came out of his daze and turned around slyly, "And the little houshi is back!"

"Why hell_oooo_ Serena!" Miroku said smoothly.

"Feh, I would barely call him a monk." InuYasha turned up his nose.

"It's a joke hard ass." she said flatly. -_-;; "See ya later Miroku, Miroku's friend." She waved goodbye as she walked, causing Miroku's hand to narrowly miss her back side.

"And her." Miroku said. "She no like Hojo either. Damn she's a tough one to get. That's for sure. She flirts like crazy but never says 'yes' to anyone." Miroku sulked as they made their way into the gym, then to the locker room which they entered the infamous 'G- Man's' office.

"Feh, seems like a little bitch to me." InuYasha huffed. 

"Yeah, that's what everyone thinks when they first meet her.... Hey Coach! You got a new student! Iwasaki, InuYasha." Miroku started.

"Yeah, I need my gym lock and number." InuYasha said.

"Here you go boys! Have fun now!" the coach had a lisp that was extremely noticeable when he spoke.

InuYasha, "Uhh, yeah..."

InuYasha eventually found his locker and all the men in the room got dressed out for Phys. Ed. (Imagine! Yasha in a PE Uniform! **AHHH**! .! He'd make it look sexy! He's be working it. ^_~) They were doing football. Drills. Drills. Drills. All had worked up a nice sweat by the time it was over. InuYasha and Miroku stepped into the showers. 

"You still won't take that thing off?" Miroku asked as they stepped out of the showers and were dressing.

"Take what off? Oh, this?" he pointed to his bandana.

"Yeah."

"Feh. Cause I don't fell like it."

"Hmm, okay." he shrugged and continued getting dressed. Soon, they were making there way out of the auditorium and to room 169 for detention. "So, who do you have first bell tomorrow?"

"I got Takeda."

"So do we. Aww, man. This teacher. Ha! Just wait until you get a load of **_HIM_**!" Miroku laughed like a maniac.

with a "Feh" InuYasha continued walking until he entered room 169. After each of the 8 students who had gotten detention were separated into different rooms, things got quite boring. But they held out and soon it was over. InuYasha sighed and smiled before picking up his bag and heading for his baby. 

"Later Yasha!" Miroku and Sango waved.

"Bye InuYasha!" Kagome peeked up with a big wave and happy face.

"Feh, see ya." he huffed gruffly. The tough guy. As soon as he got inside his camero though, on his face shown a smile that was truly genuine. But that was soon interrupted by an even bigger and devious smile. "Now time to go home and **GET SOME RAMEN**!" he revved up the engine and sped out of the lot. 

End Chapter 4

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

LONG chapter, no? Heh, sorry I haven't updated. I had Algebra mid terms. . First two bells of nothing but **TEST** and then I had lunch, and went to Civics for a chapter test **AND** the quarter test! School, isn't it grand? Ugh. I only like it because of my friends. You all seem to want Shippo in here. I see you all don't like Kikyo (_I don't either_) and I really don't see HOW they can be mistaken for each other, but Yasha sees it and I had to put her in. She won't be a love interest, just a little bitch who's gonna try to ruin some things up. I will enter Shippo in here! I _WAS_ going to make him a teacher, but I think I stated in an earlier chapter he was Kagome's adopted brother. Oh well. And **KOGA**! **MANDA** Really gave me a boost! Lemme tell ya! I've decided he **WILL** show up! *_rubs hands together_* and I've **_FINALLY_** figured out the whole plot and details to it. I've only had the ending in detailed for the longest time. I wrote this chappie the weekend FF . net went, well, down? I don't know. I've gotten told I'm not allowed to update until the 8th. Or, at least that's what Brittni says. So. You'll have a lot more chapters! So far, I've just finished the 6th chapter. But, I might be able to do another one. All together, you could have 3 or 4 new chapters! (including this one) Yay? **YAY! **Okay. 

**__**

Angel Whispers


	5. Arrangements and a Look at What Is to Co...

****

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't. But! Once I get rich.... He **_WILL_** be mine! **MuaHAHAHAH ***_cough,choke,hack_*** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

****

Crimson Amber

**__**

Where we left off.

****

[_"Later Yasha!" Miroku and Sango waved._

"Bye InuYasha!" Kagome peeked up with a big wave and happy face.

"Feh, see ya." he huffed gruffly. The tough guy. As soon as he got inside his camero though, on his face shown a smile that was truly genuine. But that was soon interrupted by an even bigger and devious smile. "Now time to go home and GET SOME RAMEN!" he revved up the engine and sped out of the lot.**]**

****

Chapter 5

****

"Arrangements and a Look at What Is To Come**"**

Kagome opened the door to her house,

"**_I'M HOME!_**"

She walked into the kitchen to find Shippo and Sota on the floor looking up at her mom who was currently on the phone. 

"Hey mom," she greeted her happily.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled sweetly at her daughter before she talked back into the phone, "Yes, we can watch her over the weekend. Kanna will be here two weeks from Saturday. Okay." The two little boys looked at each other with smiles on their faces before dancing around. Mrs. Higurashi laughed lightly. "That sounds great. The boys will be happy. Yes. Mmm Hmm. You too. Bye." The woman turned around to bend down and talk to the boys who had stopped to look back up at their mother. "Now, you two need to get back into bed! You stayed home sick!" 

"Aw, but _Moom_!" Sota whined.

"We're all better now!" Shippo said before breaking out into a small series of coughs.

"Yes, better. Now, up to your rooms!" she patted them on their bums and the two boys rushed up the stairs. The older woman smile contently before turning around to her eldest child, "So, Kagome, how was your day at school?"

Kagome was busy getting a bag of ramen from the top cupboard. "Ugh, horrible. We got a new student."

"Wow! A new student! It couldn't have been _that_ bad." She exclaimed as Kagome jumped off of the counter and started to open the bag as the water was coming to a boil.

"Oh yes it was. He is just such a-"

"It's a boy!" Higurashi exclaimed. _'Maybe this will be the one! Kagome really needs a man in he life! Sure, Hojo is great, but he's such a pansy! She needs a strong man!'_

"Feh! Yeah." She was pouring in the noodles and disposed of the bag.

"_Sooo_, what's he like." 'He can't be all she's making him out to be.'

"He's a self centered, moronic, egotistical, garbage thriving freak." A pale hand stabbed the even paler noodles with a fork.

"He thrives on garbage?"

"Yes." -_-

"Okay, well.. that's, um... nice." 'so he made a bad first impression. First impressions never count.' "So, what does he look like?"

__

'God, she's worse than a pre pubescent schoolgirl! But, he is pretty hot.' Kagome smiled a devilish smile. "Well, he has long silver hair, and he's tall-"

"Always a plus!"

Kagome laughed. "And nice tan skin. Manly eyebrows-"

"That's one thing every man should have! Nice manly eyebrows. Your father had good eyebrows." She was getting carried away. _'Your father was a hot hot man Kagome.._'

"Yeah, and his eyes! Oh mom! You have **_got_** to see his eyes! They are like this light caramel color! Like, like, molten lava or, or.."

"Amber?"

"**YES! **His eyes are a beautiful shade of amber! He's so gorgeous!" she was daydreaming again, she shook her head. "But, that doesn't even make up for HALF of the good attitude he lacks!" she huffed.

"Well, Kagome," She stood behind her daughter, rubbing her shoulders, "you just need to give him a chance. After all, you've only just met him."

Kagome sighed, "I guess you're right mom."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

A clawed hand was bringing up steaming noodles when, all of a sudden, a sneeze erupted and the noodles splashed back into the bowl of steaming hot broth, splattering all over InuYasha' face.

"OW! Feh, what's up with all these people talking about me? It's getting on my friggin nerves!" The hanyou sighed heavily before setting down his bowl next to several creased pieces of paper. 

__

'So, we know that there is 6 of Naraku's puppets or offspring or whatever the are, watching out at the high school. There's more though. I know it. He never has that little of people watching over something. Unless it's an easy task of course. But, she is, "The Chosen One_" as Miroku explained. So, there is at least 5 others posing as students.'_

His phone rang.

"Huh?" He looked at his clock as it ran again. "Who could be calling at this time? Feh, **_WHO_** could be calling this house?!!" He shook his head wondering who would have this number and not his cell. "Feh, Hello?" 

A familiar voice sounded, "_InuYasha. Hello_!"

InuYasha sighed a sigh of relief, "Hey Takahashi."

"_I told you I wanted to speak to you._"

"Yeah, I know,.. so?"

"_So, we will speak._"

"Heh, sorry to burst your bubble old man, but over the phone isn't quite the safest place to talk to me."

"_Then we will meet somewhere_." 

"Fine. You remember the old place?"

"_Yes. I believe I do."_

"K, I'll see you there in 20."

"_Fine. Goodbye_."

"Later," he hung up the phone.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"So, who's Kanna? I've never heard of her." 

Mrs. Higurashi sat across the table from Kagome as she and her daughter ate ramen. "She's a new student. Her parents are leaving to go out of the country for a weekend. Important business they say. So, I've agreed to watch Kanna over the weekend. Plus, the boys will love it." 

"Speaking of them, I thought they were staying home sick today."

"They were!" she said with a big smile.

"Mom, they didn't seem to sick a few minutes ago." If she couldn't miss school, they couldn't either.

Mrs. Higurashi stood to put her bowl in the sink. "Kagome, you were the same way when you were younger."

Exclamation, "But I was _sick_!"

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled to herself, "Maybe in the beginning of the morning. But by lunch time you were able to run around the house and were up to getting some WacDonalds to eat."

"I'm a fast healer." she mumbled.

"Well then, I guess, they are too." she turned around and smiled warmly at her daughter before taking up her bowl. "Now, go do your homework."

"Yes mom. Love you." and she left the kitchen to make her way upstairs to her room. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

As they spoke, InuYasha and Mr. Takahashi replaced their normal shoes for bowling ones. Lane 16.

"So, do you mind explaining to me why you are here?" 

"Feh, why do you think?" InuYasha stood with perfectly tied size 12's as he then made his way over to fetch a bowling ball.

Mr. Takahashi appeared beside him. "Well, I could guess that you are still up to bidding for Naraku, but that guess does not seem correct being that you have came in contact with Myself and the group."

The hanyou picked up a dark blue and light blue swirled bowling ball and dragged it over to the lane. (okay, I don't know what those bowl holder things are!) "No shit."

"We are not going to get anywhere if you keep acting like this." Mr. Takahashi said calmly as he placed his green ball on the black rails connected to a machine of which the balls returned.

"Acting like what?" he asked aggressively. With a step back he sat to enter their names as the elder man went to the snack bar behind them to order beer and fries for the two.

"You know what." he said before he left. 

InuYasha rolled the ball and hit a strike. As he turned around, Takahashi was returning. He set the beverage pitcher, cups, and fries down.

"I ask you a question, I expect an appropriate answer. It's the least you could-"

"Oh don't give me that 'It's the lest you could do' shit again. I've said I was sorry for killing them and you got over it. You yourself said that if I hadn't done it, then you would have. I just got to there before you. Besides, I was brainwashed." The half demon hated it when the old man brought up when InuYasha had killed his family. But, Takahashi would have done it himself if Naraku didn't order Inu do to it before. 

__

Takahashi was both mentally and physically abused by his family. Not mention neglected as well. It was only a matter of time before all those emotions would pop. The night he planned to take the butchers knife from the family shop and butcher each and every one of those slimy bastards, Inu came threw the door and decapitated them all. A young Takahashi watched as crimson droplets spewed everywhere. He remembered the hanyou almost missing him, for he was hiding in the closet; InuYasha seemed to smell him and turned around to face the 14 year old boy. Takahashi remembered the blood spattered all over the hanyou and his amber eyes were blank, as if he was unconsciously killing everybody. He was sure he was about to die but InuYasha saw the knife in the boys hands and smiled, blood from his victims planted in a unrecognizable pattern all over his face before jumping out of the window, into the neighboring tree, and off into the cloudy night sky. 

__

The young man looked down at the bodies that laid skewn across the floor, and smiled. It was over. Finally. No more. No more fighting, yelling, beating. As his eyes followed the river of blood to his mother's lone head his eyebrows furrowed. No more mom. His eyes seemed to dart to his father. No more dad. No More.

"No more." A single tear ran down his cheek. No matter how harshly they treated him, and no matter how many times they told him to go to hell or how much they hated him, somewhere, deep down in there, they loved him. 

"That's not the point." the, now aged, Takahashi said as he rolled the ball down the lane and knocked down all but one pin: the middle one. "Dammit, I always seem to miss that one." he mumbled under his breathe.

"Well, Shinji, if you have to know," He turned his head to look down at the other people bowling further down on other lanes, "Mr. High and mighty is planning on killing her."

Shinji Takahashi's green ball went straight into the gutter before he turned around. 

"What!?" he whispered harshly.

Calmly, he turned his head to look at his old friend. "You heard me."

He went to take a seat at the table InuYasha was currently residing at. "Kag?"

As he took his ball, Inu nodded. "He was going to get yours truly to do it."

"You're not-"

"Relax old man." His sleeved arm came back and, in one fluid motion, swung forward, letting go of the bal, as his right leg seemed to bend behind his left, leaving him slightly crouching. Bandana man stood back up and turned around as the sound of ten falling pins thundered behind him. "I'm not doing that no more." Shinji eyed him suspiciously causing InuYasha to roll his eyes as he took a seat across from Takahashi. "Look, I decided to end it, once and for all with Nary. (AN: I gave Naraku a nickname!) The day I quit, I read the report first so that I could protect whoever from the rest of his filthy puppets. Just so happened that it was she who was next in line. He needs her out of the picture if he is going to succeed in taking over this place."

Shinji's face was white like the snowcaps on the mountains as he looked down at the table, away from InuYasha's piercing eyes. "So, the time has finally come." he said softly.

"What do you mean? This should just be another thing for her." InuYasha said, a little confused.

"No," His old blue eyes finally looked up to match the gaze of the younger looking man before him, "it was foretold that when the Prince of Darkness, who was made by one thousand demons, would come forth to take The Chosen One's soul, The Lord of the Western Lands would come forth as well as two other evil perpetrators."

"Lord of the Western Lands? Than that means..."

"Sesshoumaru, yes."

A growl emerged from the mans chest, "Do you know of the two others?"

"No. Not as of yet. I have Jack and Jill working on it right now."

"Jack and Jill?" he repeated contemptuously with a raised eyebrow and half lidded eyes.

The weathered man smiled, "Yes. They decided they wanted to be called that when being referred to to another being." 

InuYasha's eyebrows raised as he nodded slowly, "Whatever."

"Haha, yes. But, I do not expect Fluffy to appear before the first two or three. Now, if we could quickly find out _exactly_ what the two might be.."

"Fluffy?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"**_YOU NAMED HIM FLUFFY?!!!_**" he yelled, standing up. People in the bowling alley stopped and looked over at the man who had shouted, before throwing their glasses up and yelling, continuing their games.

"Yes. Now, let's finish our game. How in the hell do you keep getting strikes?!!"

He blew on his nails before 'buffing' them along his sweatshirt. "What can I say? I'm a natural."

"More like a cheater." he said flatly as he rolled the ball.

InuYasha smirked, "And it's only taken you 20 years to figure that out!"

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Kagome slipped on her jacket before heading downstairs. "**_BYE MOM_**!" she yelled.

"**_FINISHED YOUR HOMEWORK_**?!"

"**_YES MOM_**!"

"**_ALL RIGHT! BE CAREFUL! TELL SANGO I SAID HI_**!"

"**_I WILL MOM_**!" she smiled to herself.

"**_BYE KAGOME_**!" Shippo yelled as he and Sota appeared at the top of the stairs in their matching nighties.

"See ya Sis."

"Bye Shippo and Sota. I'll see you guys later!" and she was gone walking in the twilight down to Sango's house. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

InuYasha had whipped Shinji Takahashi's hairy arse at bowling. They had went three games and he was now sitting on his balcony.

__

'Naraku will soon appear. I can smell the tension. And if Kagome isn't careful-'

A ring tone to the tune of _'The Bad Touch_' by the Bloodhound Gang rang through the air. (you and me baby ain't nothin'but mammals!') 

"What the hell?" He took his phone off of the rot iron table in front of him and read the caller ID, "Miroku?" He hit _Talk,_ "Yeah?"

"_Hey, It's Miroku_."

"Hey."

"_You up for some demon huntin' tonight_?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"_K, we're meeting up at Sango's. She lives on the corner of Subterranean and Alice_."

"Kagome's all ready there?"

"_No, not yet. She's on her way though. She just started walking_-"

"She's walking?"

"_Yeah, she does every night_."

"Okay, I'll see ya there."

"_Bye._"

"Later."

He hit _End_ and hopped off the balcony onto rooftops and trees sniffing for Kagome's scent.

"Stupid Girl."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shorter, no? lol. So, I've gotten two chapters in this three day weekend! WOOO! Oh yeah, go me, go me. Did you expect them to meet at a bowling alley? lol. I dunno where that came from. I just typed it in there. I'm sorry if the InuYasha murdering Shinji's family got to anyone. It wasn't supposed to. And you might be wondering how they could be friends. Well, umm... I would like to tell you, but I think I might put that in somewhere. Maybe, if I don't than maybe I'll tell you some other time. This chapter, didn't go so hot with me. Not enough, uhh.. dunno. It seemed to be missing something. *shrugs* oh well. This chapters gay and I'll have to make a better one to make up for it! Aren't you guys (gals) happy?

Angel Whispers


	6. NewPeople, New Discoveries, and Realizat...

****

Disclaimer: You can't make me say it! Nope! I won't say it! Mmm mm! *_shakes head_* But, I guess I can type it down ... just this once! ugh. Remember, deep breathes. *_deep inhale_* *_deep exhale_* okay.

I do not own InuYasha.

**__**

THERE! YOU HAPPY NOW?!!! 

****

Crimson Amber

****

Where we left off.

****

["_Kagome's all ready there?"_

"No, not yet. She's on her way though. She just started walking-"

"She's walking?"

"Yeah, she does every night."

"Okay, I'll see ya there."

"Bye."

"Later."

He hit "End" and hopped off the balcony onto rooftops and trees sniffing for Kagome's scent.

"Stupid Girl."**]**

****

Chapter 6

"_New People, New Discoveries, and Realizations_"

A scream sounded the the frigid night air and InuYasha picked up his speed. _'She's in trouble._' He didn't notice his bandana flying off of his head.

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

Kagome screamed and swung wildly with her bow at the approaching ducks. They honked at her and she screamed again.

"I Hate ducks! I Hate ducks I Hate ducks!" she said in a rapid rush. 

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

The girl stood in the middle of the street trying to keep the ducks away as a young woman sat in a running vehicle just down the street.

The woman looked at the clock on the radio impatiently. As the digital clock suddenly changed it's numbers, the woman sighed intolerantly and rolled her eyes before bringing the walkie that she held in her hand up to her red lips. 

"Is she there yet?"

A crackled whiney response sounded, "Yes Kagura, but the ducks have yet to get out of the way!"

"You oversized raccoon. I could care less about the ducks. I'm going. Watch closely." the wind demon smirked devilishly before hitting the gas.

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

InuYasha stopped at the top of a tree and held his nose in the air; sniffing. His eyes darted downward as his ears twitched. He saw the girl below swinging with her archery bow at about 5 ducks. His face fell. -_- _'She's screaming...because of ducks?' _he shook his head. _'**STUPID** girl_.' 

His head stopped shaking suddenly as his ears picked up an engine. He looked down the dark street. Orange tinted lights showed a car, gaining speed, headed straight for-

"**KAGOME!" **he yelled.

Kagome looked up dumbstruck, "Huh?" but suddenly became aware of the growing light to the left of her. She turned to face the upcoming vehicle. "Uuuh.. **UUUUUHH**!" her eyes grew big. **_'MOVE MOVE_**' she thought, but her legs were stuck. The car was coming closer and closer, she closed her eyes, _'this is it_.' She waited for the impact.

InuYasha jumped out of the tree and snatched Kagome up just as the car zoomed by. 

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

Kagome's eyes were glued shut as she clenched onto InuYasha's sweatshirt unconsciously.

InuYasha was jumping rooftops and car tops, wind whipping through both of their heads of hair. He looked down at her and held her closer. It was different to have something warm close to him. He inhaled her scent. And something that smelt so good. He looked up and jumped again. 

Kagome's eyes shot open only to be confronted with the sight of being several feet in the air. She was in shock as she suddenly realized she was being held. Her grip tightened on the sweatshirt as she screamed bloody murder. 

InuYasha stumbled and came to a halt as the girl continued to scream. Close to his ear, as he painfully noticed.

"**WOULD YOU SHUTUP**?!" he yelled at the package in his arms. They were on the top of a building, wind billowing from the seams of blackness and neon light from below. 

Honey (_Okay, thing about her eyes. In the Manga, they are, indeed, blue. BUT in the ANIME, they are brown_.) Honey eyes suddenly opened wide as the voice registered in her head with familiararity. 

"**INUYASHA**!?" She yelled again.

"Could you _be_ any louder? Damn!" he complained as he still held the girl. (_bridal style_)

"Oh. Sorry." She said with quiet sincerity. She suddenly noticed that she was being held. "Umm, could I maybe, get down now?" _'Even though I really don't want to..._'

"Huh? oh, yeah. Feh." it felt so right to hold her like that, he didn't even notice that he still was. The half demon set her down before crossing his arms and huffing, sticking his nose in the air with a turn of his head. "Bout time you hefer."

Silence.

__

'What? Where's the comeback? is something wrong? I don't smell any tears.' "Huh?" he turned his sun kissed head back to the woman he had just let go of to find her staring at him. Or rather, at his head. "What the hell are you looking at?" he asked, aggression highly hinted. It was then hat his ears twitched. Her eyes widened. As did his when he suddenly realized, he didn't have his bandana on anymore.

__

'Shit. It must have flew off when I was going to get her.' "Uhh, um. Kagome.." How to tell her.

"You... you.." She was stuttering.

He sighed heavily as he turned his head, "I am s ha-" (_going to say half demon, just so ya know_)

"**HAVE THE MOST CUTEST EARS**!" she said suddenly bursted out. 

The woman stepped closer and on her tip toes as she started to rub InuYasha's ears. At first he flinched and tried to back away, but soon found it impossible to break away from something that caused so much pleasure. 

A low growling could be heard; Kagome backed away suddenly, a bit startled.

__

'Huh? what happened? Why'd she stop? Was I doing that again?' "I wasn't growling at you. So don't be so scared." he suddenly realized how big of a pussy boy he sounded like. He quickly added, "You do that again I **WILL** growl at you. Feh, I'll do more than just that." So, he was now more talking to himself than at Kagome.

"What are you?" Kagome asked awed.

InuYasha smiled. "What do you mean, _'What am I?_' Are you trying to say that _The Chosen One_ doesn't even know a demon when she sees one."

"You, you can't be a demon." She said in disbelief.

"Feh, and what makes you think I _am _a demon?"

"I said you weren't you moron!" Okay, she was back.

"I'm a Half Demon!" He yelled back at her.

"Half Demon?" She repeated stupidly.

"Yeah, as in I have both human **_AND_** demon in my blood." Duh.

"You... you were trying to kill me!" She whispered in disbelief as she backed up away from him all while pointing a shaky finger at the figure, tears brimming in her eyes.

"**ME?**!!" He couldn't believe she was accusing him of that. He was the one trying to save her! "You really got to get your fucking eyes checked chick, because that was not me in that car."

__

'I can't believe he would do such a- woah.' Her eyes squinted in confusion, "What car?" 

"You mean, you don't remember the car that just now almost hit you?" His tone was nicer, but not all that 'nice.'

She shook her head. _'What car_?'

"You were just about to get hit when I came out and picked you up. And now, we are at Sango's." 

Kagome raised an eyebrow then looked down before looking up again as her pointed downward. He shook his head at the signs she was giving.

The woman scrunched her lips together and put on a look of deep thought as her ebony hair whipped wildly with the wind. "Well," she muttered. Another pause for thought. Suddenly, her head jerked up and she wore the biggest smile anyone could possibly imagined, "Thank you InuYasha! For saving me!" 

His eyes grew wide as his ears perked up. _'Did, did she just thank me? No one's ever thanked me before..._' InuYasha's cheeks turned a slight pink before he whipped his 

head to the side and 'feh'd. "You're welcome." he muttered.

Long awkward silence. (_don'tchya just hate those_?)

Shyly, Kagome, "Umm, InuYasha?"

"Hm?" he huffed as he bobbed his head around to face her with arms crossed.

"Well, um, do you think, maybe, you can help me get into Sango's house?" she looked over the edge of the apartment complex, "It's quite a ways down, and I'm not really to 

go splat yet." (_heehee _SPLAT_! Kagome go _SPLAT! MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA!) 

"Feh. I guess. Hop on." he stopped down.

Kagome looked at him, eyebrow in query.

InuYasha turned around and looked at her, "Are ya gettin' on or not?!" he exclaimed.

"On your back?" she asked in a funny voice.

"No. On my leg. **YES** on my back! Now hop on or you'll be taking the other, more painful, way down!" _'will she just get on all ready? damn_.'

__

'On his back. But, well, it's... weird! What do I mean it's weird! It's just InuYasha. It's not like I like him or anything.' "Feh, yeah, right." she was talking to herself. InuYasha rolled his eyes. 

'_Women_.'

She sighed heavily before cautiously walking over to the hanyou and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Put your arms around my neck." 

She did as was told. 

"Tighter Kagome, unless you want to fall off."

She choked him, "Okay, tight enough?!"

"**TOO TIGHT**!** TOO TIGHT**!" he breathed as his face grew red.

She huffed and released slightly on his neck, making the relation that somewhat of a big hug.

"Good." he said before swinging his arms back, grabbing two panted legs and clasped them firmly to his sides, causing Kagome to shrieked. He smiled cockily. "Calm down, wench. I ain't commin on to ya or anything." he said, and right before he jumped, "But by the way you're givin' off heat, seems you are." 

She raised a hand to hit him but quickly shrieked again and clung onto his neck. He jumped to the building across the street and then to the opened balcony of Sango's room.

"Oi, wench." he breathed.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kagome released her firm grasped on his neck and got off of his back.

As he stood behind her and she brushed herself off, Sango and Miroku bursted through the door with staff and boomerang.

"What the hell do you-" Sango started off callously, but her whole tone changed as she noticed Kagome, "Oi! Kagome! So nice to see you! but how did you get up here?"

"Hello InuYasha, Lady Kagome." Miroku bowed. 

Sango eyed the monk in training and then at Kagome, and finally, InuYasha. Her eyes went straight to his ears, "You! You-"

"Relax. I ain't gonna hurt ya, damn." he was getting tired of this.

"Yeah! Sango, InuYasha saved me, he wouldn't hurt us. Or, at least I don't _think_ he would..." she looked at him suspiciously, causing him to growl and roll his eyes. 

"Well? Are we gonna stand her all day or are we gonna go kick some ass?" InuYasha explained, clearly fed up.

"Oh, sure. Come on." Sango said almost mechanically as she turned to leave the room; others followed suit.

"Why don't you tell us what exactly happened Kagome?" Sango asked the young woman as they followed the tow guys in the front. InuYasha was sniffing the air and looking for signs of any demons. Miroku was, well, just, being Miroku. Well, not really. He was interested in InuYasha and his demonic powers.

"Well, I can't really remember." She honestly said as she scratched her neck in slight embarrassment and uneasiness. "All that I can remember is getting attacked by ducks and screaming, because,"

"I know"

"I hate ducks."

"You hate ducks."

Sango sighed, "Yes, it is rather unfortunate and sort of weird. You can kick any demons ass, yet you are afraid of ducks."

"It's not my fault! They bite! And they attack in gigantic numbers!" she explained with big hand motions. 

Sango looked at her: -_- "How many was there Kagome?"

Her cheeks tinged pink, "Five," she muttered. The added in a big voice, "**BUT IT SEEMED LIKE A THOUSAND**!"

Sango sweat dropped. "So, do you remember anything else?"

"Well, like I said, I was screaming. And I looked up and saw this big oversized raccoon-"

"Did you say raccoon?" Miroku suddenly appeared.

"Yes. A big raccoon. In a tree. On a walkie talkie."

InuYasha listened intently without being noticed, keeping in the front, sniffing the air and looking each way in the dark.

"On a walkie talkie you say," he stroked his chin. "Did you hear him speak in it?" 

"Yes. His voice, it was all weird and high and.. well... gay." she shook her head.

Miroku bowed his head as he sighed, "That over sized raccoon used to be my best friend. That is, until he switched."

"Switched?" Sango asked, confuzzled.

"Yes. He used to help Mr. Takahashi and I, before Sango came to us, he used to help with the demons. We were doing research on some guy named Naraku."

InuYasha stopped abruptly and turned around, now slowly making his way back to the group who had halted moments before.

"He called me up one night while I was at WacDonald's, Meeting Sango." Sango's face melted into realization. "He called my cell and told me that he had found some information on Naraku and was going to go over it that night.

"The next day, he told me that he was leaving. He wouldn't tell me where too, but later I found out that he had joined Naraku's horde of demons. I went to his house and asked his mother if I could retrieve a book from his room. His mom seemed to be taking it pretty well, but I don't believe she actually knew what happened. 

"I went into the room and found a book and several scraps of paper all around the room. I took a closer look and it was all information of Naraku."

InuYasha opened his mouth to ask a question but Kagome got there before he did, "Do you still have any of the information? Papers? Books?" 

"Actually, I do. I locked them u-" InuYasha covered his mouth.

"Don't say it out loud you moron." he released Miroku's mouth. "If that raccoon decided to merge with Naraku, then he must be a powerful demon. You are one who knew the raccoon first hand, Naraku could have people watching you. All they need is to know where that information about Naraku lies, so they could steal it. What's on those papers, it could be important information." He whispered.

"He's right Miroku." Sango agreed with the hanyou.

Miroku sighed and nodded. "Later." They all nodded in agreement. He turned in the damp limelight of an orange lamppost to Kagome, "So, you say that traitor in a tree, with a walkie talkie?"

"Yes. And then, he spoke into it saying Kag something..."

"Do you think he was saying your name?" Sango asked more to everyone else than to Kagome. 

"No. It wasn't mine. It was part of someone else's." She was looking blankly out into space, trying to replay what happened. "Then, a duck tried to bite me and I hit it with my bow. Than, I heard my name- It was InuYasha. He had shouted out my name, but I didn't have time to say anything back to him because I turned around and saw lights. I thought I past out, because I woke up in the air, in Inu's umm.. arms." She was blushing now as her voice somehow managed to jump several octaves, and stay there.

"And that's when you screamed in my fucking ear." he growled as he pointed to his ear. "You were screaming because of ducks, and I heard you screaming on my way to Sango's," he sensed Sango raise a questioning eyebrow, "Miroku had called me to tell me to come over, chill. Anyways, you were screaming and I went to see what was happening and you were hitting the ducks. I heard a car coming and called out your name to warn you, but you wouldn't listen, and instead, even **AFTER** you saw the fucking car coming at you at fucking a hundred miles per hour, you still stood there. So, I jumped and saved you. You had past out, feh, probably do to fright." He huffed and crossed his arms in that oh so infamous position.

"Well, the stories match." Sango said.

"But who could that raccoon dude be talking to on the phone?" Kagome asked.

__

'Kagura, that wind demon. Definitely.' InuYasha thought.

"I don't know. But it sounds like whoever was on the other side, was the one in that car trying to kill you." Sango concluded.

Miroku, "You need to be careful Kagome."

Kagome nodded and looked down, uneasy. _'Why me_?'

"Well, it seems like there's no one out tonight." InuYasha said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. The moon is only half showing, they should know better than to come out right now." _'Naraku's people never went out on this time_.'

'Okay, I'll take your word for it. You are a demon, after all." Sango said.

Someone cleared their throat, it seemed to be the new member of the group. They turned with wide scared eyes to InuYasha, "Half demon, actually."

InuYasha growled as his eyes closed and eyebrow twitched. He suddenly took his clawed hand and pinched the flea that was on his nose. 

Myoga swayed through the air and landed on the ground before popping back to flea size again, "Oooh." He rubbed his head then put his them in his mouth. With a blow, the grandfather flea was just a little shorter than Kagome. "Nice to see you too." he remarked dryly as he eyed InuYasha.

"Feh."

"Umm, who are you?" Sango asked. 

Myoga turned to the woman with long black hair in a low loose ponytail and bowed, "I am Myoga, the flea. I watch over InuYasha."

"You mean, Big Boy InuYasha here has a babysitter?" Kagome asked smartly.

"You best shut your mouth wench, before I have to shut it for you."

She growled and had the sudden urge to hit him upside the head. 

"You must be Kagome." Myoga said with a raised eyebrow. He licked his fingers and twirled his mustache. "InuYasha has spoken a lot of you." 

"**WHAT**?!" they both exclaimed at once.

"Is that so?" Kagome asked as she eyed InuYasha who had wide eyes in anger, about to rip apart the flea before him. "From what I've gathered from him, he doesn't really like me to much."

"Really? Hmm... By what he says in his sleep, that's not the case."

"**WHY YOU LITTLE**!" InuYasha jumped to pounce on the flea but Myoga suddenly disappeared in poof of smoke. _'_**ONE**_ nap! _**ONE NAP**_?! And he listens. Who the hell does he think he is?!! An I wasn't dreaming about her! Not like that! Well.._'

"So, what's this you've been dreaming about Kagome?" Sango asked, curious.

"You've only met her today and all ready you're talking about her in your sleep!" Miroku said before putting a hand up to his mouth and whispering, "So how was it?"

InuYasha growled and hit Miroku on the head before standing up with a very peeshed off look on his face. 

"So, who's ready to go home?" He said.

Sango and Kagome bent over to looked at the monk who was on the cement, @_@, twitching. Suddenly, they felt a hand on their rear ends and sweat dropped. They both hit him in the head before popping straight up and exclaiming in high voices and raised hand, "I am!"

"Then come on." He huffed and started walking. 

Kagome looked at Sango. "I'm calling Kirara to some and get me. I'll take little lech over here home. Go on with InuYasha. I'll be fine."

Kagome nodded, "Okay. **INUYASHA**!** WAIT UP**!" she ran to him.

InuYasha turned around on hearing her voice to be met with the image of her running towards her. (_SHWING_!) It seemed like it was all in slow motion. Her hair flying and fanning on the outsides of her face, jumping up and down as she ran. He noticed that her hair wasn't the only thing that went up and down when she ran.. (_sorry, she has big friggin knockers for a 9th grader! And now she's a senior! IMAGINE! . ew, I don't want to think of her boobs! I'm a GIRL! This is weird. *covers self*_) 

Kagome stopped in front of him and looked at him wierdly, "Uh, InuYasha?" she waved a hand in front of his face, "Everything okay?"

"Huh? What? Feh!" He huffed. 

"What happened? You like, just zoned out on me there for a moment."

"Feh, nothing happened." Tough guy. 

There was a long pause before anyone said anything and they just stood there in the dark of the night. 

"Well, are we going to go or not?" Kagome said getting ancy.

"Feh, sure, hop on." He crouched down again.

"Again?" She groaned. 'Not that I mind.'

"You want to walk home?!" he exclaimed.

"No." she said softly.

"Then get on." 

She proceeded to wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her legs causing her to gasp again. He smiled cockily, _'she'll be doing much more than that. _**WOAH**_! Did I just? Ew. What am I saying? I hate her! She's a stupid wench who doesn't_-'

"Are we going today or are you just going to sit there and stare at the lamp pole?" 

"Feh, shut up. You better hold on tight 'cause I ain't going to go so smooth. I have stuff to do tonight." He said as he suddenly jumped into the air.

Kagome gasped and tightened her grip on him. He knew he enjoyed it when she rode on his back. Of being close to her. 

"Like what?" Kagome asked.

"For me to know and you not too. You nosey stupid girl."

"I am not stupid!" pause as she thought "Or nosey! Wait... no.. I am nosey. Never mind." 'Can I never win?'

He chuckled. Kagome sensed a vibrating underneath her. _'Did he just.. laugh? _**HE WAS LAUGHING AT ME!**' "Don't you laugh at me! You dumb dog."

"You better watch what you say, I could drop you at any moment." he smirked.

"Like hell you wou- **AHHH**!" she screamed as he dropped her. "Ah.. huh?" She had landed on her feet. She hadn't even been a foot in the air when he let go of her legs and she lost her grip around his neck. She shot a glare up at the hanyou who was crouched on a stone bench in front of her door. "Why you little!"

"**KAGOME**!" Shippo and Sota ran out and hugged Kagome. 

"Sota! Shippo! Hey!" She hugged them both and Sota stood, looking at InuYasha who was eyeing him suspiciously. 

__

'Why is he looking at me like that?' InuYasha.

Sota pulled on his sister's pants leg as she stood up taking Shippo in her arms. "Kagome, who's he?"

"Huh? Oh, Sota! This is InuYasha. InuYasha, Sota."

"Yeah. Hey kid." He huffed.

"InuYasha? Cool! I'm going to tell mom!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as Sota ran into the open house and upstairs screaming for his mom. "And Shippo," Shippo jumped down from Kagome's arms and onto the stone bench Yasha was crouched on. 

"Long time no see Yasha." He said smoothly.

'_He knows InuYasha?_' Kagome thought surprised.

"To short of a time if you ask me," InuYasha remarked dryly. "So, you guys adopted this twerp?" InuYasha more asked than stated to Kagome as Shippo sensed Kagome getting mad at his rudeness and Yasha's necklace that he still wore. 

^%^%Flashback to when Yasha an Shippo were together _Loooong_ time ago%^%^

InuYasha holds up his rosary bead after Shippo had asked what they were and how he got them, "This? Oh. Some old hag put it on me a long time ago. Said that I could be subdued or whatever by a woman if she said 'sit.' She went on to say how she didn't know who it way but she'd be important in my life or something like that. Old lady was a stoner. Probably drunk of high when she said it anyways."

^%^%^%^%^

"**INUYASHA**! That's no way to talk to a child!" Kagome exclaimed.

"**SAY SIT KAGOME**!" he hopped to her shoulder while repeating the message, "Say sit!"

"Huh?" Kagome looked at him with a face.

InuYasha squinted an eye as he raised an eyebrow, 'What's this twerp getting at?'

"**JUST SAY IT KAGOME**!** _PLEEEEASE_**?" He begged.

"Umm, okay? Sit?" 

"Oooph!" InuYasha plummeted face first into the ground. 

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Inuyasha! You're so stupid! I didn't say to go face first into the ground!"

InuYasha raised his dirty face up out of the implant he made in the ground and gazed angrily at the kitsune atop her shoulder. "You little runt." he said maliciously. "How in the hell did you know that she?"

"Kagome! Come on! Mom's making oden!" Sota called.

"See ya later Yasha! Thanks for giving me a lift home! Bye!"

"Later!" The kitsune said as Kagome turned around and walked into the house.

The door shut and he got up from the hole he made in the ground. 

"How did he know that Kagome would be the one to subdue me? Grrr.. I'll think about it tomorrow." and he was off into the sky, his apartment his destination.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Next Day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, she had InuYasha in her first bell on her "B" day too, no big deal right? Oh, but it was driving her mad. In the beginning, it was fine. Oh, yes, after he took her home she was almost sure she had the hots for him. But, as soon as he snapped at her in first bell, oooh, all feelings were left and replaced with annoyance and mild hatred. (_she could never hate someone, it's just who she is._) 

Second bell was lunch and study again. They had all sat outside. He made her sit in gum. 

"Kagome, I save a seat for you."

"Oh, why thank you InuYasha."

Oh yeah, what a great person he was. She got out and had pink bubble gum on her black pants. Thankfully she still had that extra pair of pants in her locker that she had yet to take home. She got him back in Study hall.

Mr. Takahashi has a '_thing_' for cherry icees. Well, he left one out and sit on his desk. Kagome walked into his office to look up something on the computer and noticed an almost full large cup of melted red liquid in the cup. She had to smile to herself. 

'And Inu's wearing his **WHITE** bandana today too!' she thought. She quietly took off the lid and shouted, "InuYasha! I think I've found something! Come here!" He grabbed a hold of the door frame and poked his head in. 

"What is it?" But finished with a growl as he felt the still cold liquid soaking his silver hair. He glared at the girl. 

"Oops!" she said innocently. "I was just about to dump it when you poked your head in!" she pointed to the trash can below her. 

He glared at her and growled before angrily stomping off to the bathroom, but, in order to go to the bathroom, you have to make your way across the library and out into the hallway. So, as he walked by Sango, Miroku, and Mr. Takahashi, they all watched with big eyes, and when he finally shut the library door, they bursted out laughing. 

InuYasha quickly opened the door back up and yelled, "**SHUTUP**!" he turned around and bumped into a teacher, causing the three to laugh even more. 

Soon, he returned with a noticeable pink bandana and light pink hair, but only halfway down. He threw himself into a chair and looked at the book before looking up at the three staring at him, he pointed a finger, "Next one who says anything... I will cut your head off."

The three couldn't help but smile.

"So, do you think- oh Yasha! I'm glad to see you've finally came out of the closet and decided to be open about your sexuality, but do you think it was really necessary to dye your hair pink?" Kagome asked as she leaned against the door frame.

InuYasha just flicked her off.

"No thanks, I'll wait for someone who can actually do it right."

He was enraged. As he grabbed his package, "**YOU WANT IT**?!" 

"Hmm?"

"Cuz I'll tell ya right now wench, I'm like nothing you've ever had before!" he paused, "Not that you've ever had any before, with how ugly you are and all."

"Up yours jack ass!"

"**CHILDREN**! Please, this is a library!" Mr. Takahashi interrupted. But the bell had rang and they all ran right out of the room.

And now... Kagome was in her class with Hojo and Ayame. The teacher? Mister Yaro. But he let her call him Mr. Koga. Made her feel special. 

The teacher with long black hair in a ponytail circled the desks in his classroom, talking and juggling three balls in air as he did so. 

"So, who can tell me what the Joker may represent?" he asked the class with a husky voice. "Ayame?" Ayame continued to answer as Koga made his way over to Kagome's desk and sat on it, halfway. (_I have a teacher who does this! OMG! Scary._..) "That's right." 

****

&& As he blabbed on about what he had taught for over a hundred years, he couldn't help but let his eyes dart over towards the boy who sat right diagonal from Kagome. _'I have to have him. But, he's probably not like that. So, I'll have to continue to do what I've been doing since the beginning of the year: hide my true feelings for Hojo by pretending to be interested in Kagome. She's not bad, by the notes I've confiscated, the majority of the male population in this school would, oh shit, he's looking at me, wink at Kagome._' He continued to blab on as he smiled and winked at the girl who's desk he sat at. 

Hojo listened intently to what his favorite teacher had to say, but for some reason, it just all seemed to transform into mush! He couldn't help his feelings for the guy. _'Mr. Yaro is just so lean and hot and sexy and his voice so deep. Oh, if only he was like me. But, to hide my feelings, I must pretend to be interested in Kagome. She's always the last to leave, I'll ask her out to the movies when she's about to leave. That way, Mr. Yaro won't think anything weird. And hwy is he always winking at her? Why doesn't he wink at me? Or sit on my desk?_' Hojo sighed as his head lowered and he shrank back in his seat, trying to make sense of what Mr. Yaro was saying.

"And you're home work tonight will be chapters 23 to 28." Koga announced as he made his way off of Kagome's desk with another wink and strolled to his own, which happened to be right in front of hers. He sat in his big fluffy purple chair which he claimed to be a gift from his grandma and she would be deeply hurt if he didn't use it. The man in tight navy blue polo jeans, white shirt, navy blue jacket, and red tie put the balls down and took out some papers which looked like their tests he had all ready graded. But, it was several lyric sheets. He had to study for Karaoke tonight! 

He read over the words, but he couldn't help but think Hojo had gotten hint of the little crush he held on the boy. _'I need a plan. Hmm, just yesterday Takeda asked one of his Juniors out. I guess I could go ahead and ask Kagome out to a movie or something. After class.'_

*IIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!* (_bell!)_

The students packed up there stuff and left. As the two men predicted, Kagome was the last one about to leave. Hojo got up out of his desk the same time Koga stepped away from his. 

At the same time, "Kagome?" 

She looked up and at each of them, "Huh?" 

The two looked at each other, shocked and determined they both said, "Kagome will you go to the movies with me on Friday?" They looked at each other, "You? But I? Huh?"

"Kagome! Come on wench! Miroku won't wake up and Serena's no where in sight!" InuYasha appeared in the doorway.

__

'Serena?' "Okay. Give me a minute." She turned to the two men before her. "Um, sorry but I have stuff to do Friday. Maybe you two could go together?" 

"Us? Go together? No!" they both said at the same time.

"**WENCH**!" InuYasha growled.

"I'm coming! Chill!" she yelled back at him as she made her way out the door. 

Hojo and Koga stood there in the awkward silence. "I guess I should be going." Hojo said, unsure.

"Yeah." Koga huffed.

Hojo turned around to leave and was just about to step out of the hall when, "Hojo." _'Could my dreams be coming true_?' Hojo thought.

He turned around, "Yes Mr. Yaro?"

"Leave Kagome alone. She's mine." he said gruffly. Oh Kami-Sama, now he'll have to wash his mouth out.

Hojo huffed, "Sorry sir, but you're mistaken. Kagome is mine and I'll see to it that she will stay away from you." Oh how that tone hurt when talking to his one true love.

Koga huffed and smirked cockily, "Then it's on."

Oh how Hojo had imagined Koga saying those words to him before. Of course, something entirely different ended up happening in the end. But he could still pretend, "Oh, it's on Koga." He winked at the teacher before turning around and walking out of the classroom.

That boys voice and that wink, **OH**! It sent shivers up and down Koga's spine. But, he soon had to forget about that when his new class emerged from the entrance to his room. **&&**

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

Miroku eventually awoken and they all went of to there last class for the day. Which, as I am told, went extremely well. Why? Because it was a movie and everyone took that time in the dark to snooze! 

But, all good things must come to and end and they did. Leaving, the group said their goodbyes as Miroku went with InuYasha to get something to eat and Kagome went with 

Sango to the mall. It was Thursday, what else could you do? As they all met up at Sango's again, and took a sweep around the area, no demons. Kagome had taken notice that she wasn't fighting as much, but, why were there no more demons around to slay? She needed the practice dammit! 

On there way home Kagome remembered that Miroku had information on Naraku. She wanted to know who exactly he was. If his friend decided to join forces with Naraku, he must be pretty powerful. She explained to Sango while not noticing InuYasha listening. 

'_Perfect_.' InuYasha thought. _'Soon, She'll find out about Naraku. We'll kill him once and for all, and then I can leave. Never to see any of them again_.'

"Hey Miroku?" Sango asked. He and InuYasha stopped as they turned around.

"Yes?"

"You said you had information on Naraku right?" 

"Yes, I do."

Kagome decided to step in, "Do you think we might be able to see it?" 

End Chapter 6

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okie dokie! wooo... my fingers hurt. I'm at home sick today. So,.. I figures, hey, why not type another chapter? Bad? Good? Any comments go ahead and review! If you have any ideas for this story, be my guest and tell me in a review! or, email me at Brittlebug@aol.com! OH! And, that gay part with Koga and Hojo, or that Koga is a teacher and is hitting on Kagome, if that offended anyone, I'm sorry. It's not going to be a big part in here. So don't think that in every single chapter they will be mentioned. And if you don't like that part, then just don't read them! I'll put a little && beside the parts that tell you that there may be homosexuality broadcasted and I'll put another && to show you where it ends. I hope it doesn't get to anybody. I don't think it does, but... yeah. I rated it PG - 13, and Scary Movie was rated PG - 13, so,... I don't think I'll have to up the rating unless I write a lemon. Speaking of which... would you guys want a lemon? I don't know if you would or not. This story can survive without one. It's completely up to you guys (gals.) So... tell me, and if I get more no's than yes's I won't type one. ^_^'' That's all. Thanks, you've been a wonderful audience! *bows* Until next time! 

Angel Whispers


	7. Little Girls Shouldn't Walk Home Alone i...

IT IS ABOUT FUCKING TIME SOMEONE REVIEWED! THREE CHAPTERS! THREE! Feh, I'm starting to think the chapters should be smaller and posted only one every 2 months. Kidding! Jeesh, people can't take a joke...

I want to thank those people who did review. Sorry I've been holding out so long. I must say, it will get better now! I'm not doing DRAMA no more, so I'll have a LOT more free time! ^_^'' Sorry it DID take so long, heh. I wrote the above a looong time ago. 

Sparrowslove: You have got problems. AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!! Telling everyone about the lemons in lemon... heeheehee..^_~

****

Dragonstar03 : Eh, it wasn't that soon. I'M SO SORRY!! *cries* *sniffles* and the chappie ain't that good either... so have a cookie sweets! *gives Dragonstar a cookie* ^^''

****

PiNkMoNkEyStAkInGoVeRmYwOrLd: ....?

****

Jack Sparrow is MINE: READ IT! You review.. to review MY story! Not advertise your own... dumbass. (it's okay people, I know this girl...)

****

Jules2004: Have I ye expressed my love for you? You are, my favorite. HA! *sticks tongue out at everyone else* A hit? Eh, I wouldn't call it a hit. I don't get that many reviews. :( I guess that it's probably because this is my first story, and I'm not all over the place. Or maybe it's because my writing sucks.... in my head I believe the latter, but the first one helps me deal with emotional problems. ^_^'' I wouldn't mind being a bystander in his dreams either.. but I'd rather be the one he's interacting with IN his dream. *winkwink* I did the vocab on purpose. I always thought she would be like that after hanging around Inu for a moment. Brilliant? eh, I couldn't go that far... heh. =^-^='' Well, umm... girl power? I think I got a lot of it in here, in this chappie, but in the end it's a little weird. He isn't really saving her, okay? I know it's a little spoiler... but yeah. *sighs* Ya know, if you ever want to talk, my AIM is Brittlebug! lol. *gives big box of Inu shaped cookies* I love you yo!

****

Where we left off…

**__**

[On their way home, Kagome remembered that Miroku had information on Naraku. She wanted to know who exactly he was. If his friend decided to join forces with Naraku, he must be pretty powerful. She explained to Sango while not noticing InuYasha listening. 

'Perfect.' InuYasha thought. 'Soon, she'll find out about Naraku. We'll kill him once and for all, and then I can leave. Never to see any of them again.'

"Hey Miroku?" Sango asked. He and InuYasha stopped as they turned around.

"Yes?"

"You said you had information on Naraku right?" 

"Yes, I do."

Kagome decided to step in, "Do you think we might be able to see it?"**]**

****

Chapter 7

__

"Little Girls Shouldn't Walk Home Alone in the Dark**"**

The group of four sat as the fifth member rummaged through an old garbage can in the next room. 

"What the hell is taking him so long?" InuYasha asked, clearly agitated and ready for the coming information.

"Cleary, you haven't seen his room," Sango answered flatly, as she stroked Kirara's fur. 

"Wait, I've never been in there either," Kagome said to herself. 

Both the hanyou and the human looked at Sango, "How do you know what it looks like?"

"It was, uhh; group, umm, p-partner assignment?" **^^"**

"Oh. Okay then," And Kagome left it at that, InuYasha, however…

"Bullshit."

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Ahh, shut up wretch."

Kagome growled in frustration as she stared daggers at the hanyou.

"So, how long do you think it would really be?" Kagome asked Sango as she sat with Kirara and her novel for English class. Nothing like doing homework! (_Hint sarcasm_)

Sango looked up at Kagome and seemed to be thinking, "Well, it could be anywhere from 10 minutes to 3 days. You see, while he's searching for something in particular he might come across something he had lost a long while ago. Or just come across that sparks interest in that big head of his. So, he could get off track." the two looked at her. "Well, take for example he is looking for these papers, right?" they nod. "Well, he's looking for the papers when, all of a sudden, he finds something."

"Wow! I never thought I'd see you again!" Miroku sounded from his room.

Kagome and InuYasha raised an eyebrow in Miroku's direction. "Well, let's say it was a soda that he had last week."

"Hmmm." sounded Miroku with shaking sounds coming from the room.

"He'd forget about the papers, open the bottle," a cap opened up and the '_hiss_' of shaken up soda roared. "And drink it down."

Miroku came in chugging down a Mountain Dew. It seemed that in just five seconds he had finished the more than halfway filled bottle and was now wiping his mouth off with his sleeve. "Mmmm! That's good stuff!" He said and tossed the bottle in the trashcan in front of them. 

****

-_-;; The three all looked at him. 

"Miroku? Where are the papers?" Kagome asked. 

The monk raised an eyebrow, "Papers? What-"

"Told you," said Sango as she read her novel.

"**OH! _THOSE_** papers! Err, there in that place... hold on I'll go get them..." he turned around and ran back into his room searching. 

InuYasha got up with flailing arms. "Feh. I've had enough of just waiting. Call me when he gets the papers. You know my cell." He turned and walked down the hallways. As he opened the door, "I'm out of here." And he was gone.

Kagome and Sango blinked before Kagome looked at the door that led to Miroku's room. Her eyebrows furrowed in that as she looked at her watch. The woman looked at Sango who had been watching Kagome intently. "I think I'll leave too. It's getting a little late and I still have school tomorrow." 

"Okay. I'll call you tonight if he finds anything." Sango walked Kagome to the door. 

"Thanks." She opened the door and walked out.

"No problem. Oh! And Kagome?"

Kagome's head popped back in the space. "Yes?"

"Be careful, okay? I know InuYasha said there were no demons out tonight... but..." she looked worried.

Kagome smiled, "It's okay Sango. I will. Besides, I'm hoping to catch up with him. I'll see ya tomorrow!" and she made her way down the apartment hallway.

"If anything happens, you can come back here or just call!" Sango yelled down the hallway.

Kagome kept running down the hallway and waved her hand without looking back, "I will!"

Sango sighed then smiled as she watched her friend run down the hallway. She turned around and walked back inside Miroku's apartment. "So, find anything....." she stopped and looked at Miroku who had came out of his room with a gooey sticky hand that he had more than likely purchased through a 25 cent toy machine at Ci Ci's Pizza. "Yet?" **-_-;;** she finished flatly.

Kagome ran out of the door of the apartment complex, "InuYasha!" she called and finished running until she stopped. The teen huffed, as she looked both ways and all around the sidewalk, "InuYasha?" she sighed. "Oh well, my house is only a few streets down." _'But I hate going passed that forest. It gives me the creeps.' _

Her raven colored tresses seemed to gloss in the moonlight as her hair bounced. She had a brisk walk and kept thinking of how she needed to get home to get to bed. In addition, how it would be just so much easier if her mom had helped her out with that car she wanted. "And she just says no. As simple as that. I can't believe her...," she mumbled to herself. 

The iridescent orange glow of the streetlights flowed onto her every few seconds. Orange...dark..........orange...dark. She looked down at her hands and sighed while stuffing them into her pocket.

**__**

SsssssSs...

Kagome stopped and turned around. _'Did I just hear something?_' She looked around the small space. With a shrug, "I guess I must be imagining things," and continued her walk. 

"**_ShhshSShh..._**

Kagome froze, "All right, now I know I heard something!"

She looked around. The forest on one side, and a vacant lot for a few meters. She new the houses beside the vacant lot were abandoned anyways, so no one could hear her if she called for help. The woman was underneath the orange lamplight, she noticed as she looked up and then down on the ground. 

"Oh come on! There's usually **SOME**thing nearby!" she exclaimed to herself as she looked down on the empty floor. 

Suddenly she looked back up with half lidded eyes (**-_-;**) and reached on her shoulder for her bow and arrow. 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Kagome whispered to herself while she looked up and took up stance with the bow and arrow. "All right, who's there!?" she looked around ready, but could see nothing. "Show yourself!" she yelled. 

__

'Oh great, it's dark. **NO LIGHT! **_And I'm by myself. I just _***had*** _to run off like that for InuYasha. Why did I? It's not like I like him or anything..._' she thought to herself as she then glanced up. "Oh my God." 

"_Heh, heh, heh, heh...." _the figure laughed lightly as it suddenly disappeared from over top of her.

"Hey! Get back here!" she called. 'What the hell am I saying? Come back? I don't want it to come back!'

A cockroach scattered its way into the light and scurried towards Kagome. Her eyes grew big as she saw the insect, "Eww! Aiieee!" She suddenly stepped on the cockroach. With a crunch, she then twisted her foot too make sure it was as good as gone. As she pulled her foot away, rustles come from behind her.

Kagome stopped and turned around, her bow not in proper formation. A giant...thing stepped out. It seemed to be a giant potato sack, but instead of rectangular, it had arms, legs…, and a head. 

"Eh?!!" Her eyes grew large as she sweat dropped. 

Giant Sack Man, or so she dubbed it, stomped cowering over her- 4 times her height. 

"Oro?" she managed to let out. /. .\'

~

The thing seemed to screech as it lowered its burlap head at her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she turned her head. Finally, the screeching came to a halt. Kagome shivered, but suddenly felt something on her face... crawling. Her eyes shot open as a delicate hand reached up and took up the slim off her face. She turned her head to look at her hand, and had to catch herself screeching as she realized the bugs crawling on her and in the slim of dead ones. 

She cringed as she flew her hand out, shaking off the access. Higurashi gazed at her hand in disgust before turning it back to the burlap sack. 

"Oomph!"

As soon as she turned around, she was met with Mr. Giant Sack Man's arm and relocated two yards away from where she was standing. Her frame rising and falling violently as it lay skewn on the ground. She coughed as she got back up. 

The sack came running at her and she quickly dodged the fat sack. It turned around and Kagome jumped up to kick it right across the head. It screeched again as bugs seemed to fly from its mouth. 

__

'What is this thing made out of?' she thought as it came towards her again. "Oh shit!" 

She hurled herself into its stomach, causing it to fall back on its back. She reflected off it and bounced back onto the asphalt. She smiled cockily, seeming to pick up traits of her certain hanyou friend. 

Her smiled soon faded, as a needle seemed to fly across her face and her body. She jumped back and watched as the sack retracted back the scorpion into its arm. 

"What the hell?" She went up to sidekick it when she was suddenly wrapped up. "What?" She looked down and felt herself being squeezed. Hundreds of little legs rubbed against her. "Err…" she struggled. Suddenly, the constricting stopped. She let out a sigh of relief and was about to bust her way out when, "AHHHH!" Kagome's head shot back. Those hundreds of little legs stabbed inside her body. She could feel the blood trickle from each tiny opening. "Ahh! Uhh…" Breathing getting heavier and her eye lazy. 

The sack screeched his laugh while watching with red eyes at the girl. She glared back and then closed her eyes. She seemed to glow blue before the centipede suddenly melted away from her. She limply stood in the orange light before drawing a bow. 

"On… the mark…" she cringed. She pulled it back and went to let it go when a tail of bugs seemed to emerge from the sack and whip the arrow off the bow. She huffed before pulling another one from her back. 

The woman started to set the bow while whips of venom came from the sack and onto her face. Her clothing slowly shredding with each blow. Kagome squinted her eyes and pulled back her bow. **"HIT **the **MARK!" **She roared as she kicked the tail away and then shot the arrow. 

The arrow glowed blue as it hit the giant sack right where its heart would be, and seemed to attach it to a corner of the vacant lot. 

Kagome started walking slowly and confidentially towards the thing. Drawing arrows and shooting. Draw. Shoot. Draw. Shoot. Her eyes seemed filled with evil as she slowly but surely seemed to kill the demon sack. She seemed to yell as she shot an arrow into its head. Ignoring the whips the string of bugs seemed to lash against her body, she finally stood right in front of the sack. 

A whip came out to lash against her face, and faster than lighting, she whipped out a lighter. The bugs bursted into flames and the demon sack screeched again. Kagome smirked and looked over the sack. She noticed a string that dangled down form its head to right in front of her feet. She bent over and flipped her lighter open. 

She yelled in pain as soon as the fire ignited with the string. It seemed as if a giant blade scraped smoothly against her, now bare, back. "NOO!" She yelled and took the lighter into her hands, clasping it. She closed her eyes as the more whips came faster, harder. 

Her eyes then flew open and her hands separated to show nothing. She squinted angrily before forming a giant fireball into her hands and firing rapidly at the sack. 

"AHHHH! NO! NO! NO! AHHHH!" She yelled as she pushed her arms, firing the fireballs and running into the sack. 

A last blow whipped across her and flinging her back on her side on the street in the orange circle of the streetlight. She flipped over and looked up at the light. Suddenly, the light flickered and blew up. Glass shattered down on the woman below. 

Kagome cringed as she pushed herself up and onto her feet. Placing her hand onto her cheek and pulling it down, she could feel the thick liquid oozing through her fingers. She suddenly looked up at the fire now blazing in front of her. She looked down at her bow and cylinder of arrows. She picked them up, flew them on her back, and slowly started to walk off----the screeching of bugs in the fire filling he air behind her. 

"Just_... huff_... A… _huff... _few more... _huff... _blocks..." She breathed heavily as she walked on. "Then… _huff... _I can get some... _huff... _bandages on these_... huff _things..." She shook her head and subconsciously pulled out her cell phone and keys. The petite young body fell suddenly onto the cold cement, flinging her stuff around. She slowly let go of her phone after she hit the floor. 

"Hello? **_HELLO!?!!" _**Someone yelled.

"_Inu_… _InuYasha..." _She whispered in pain and fatigue.

"**Kagome!?" **worry in his voice.

"Hmmm?" she smiled before her eyelids shut and she could hear, taste, smell, touch, or speak no more.... 

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ho! So how was that one? I tried to get it to be a little bit more "actiony" but.. as you can see... I'm not very good at it. =/ Well, this is practice! Right? RIGHT! Heh, U_U I thought so... Anyways. I'm sorry for the lateness... busy busy busy! ^^' Well, I WILL way... I SHOULD have another chapter up by next Sunday. I think. I've finally got over this little hump. Moreover, next chapter, there will be able to have some fluffiness! (Not Sesshy fluffy... lovey fluffy!) OH SHIT! I just totally erased everything! Heh, thank KAMI-SAMA there is an undo button… woo! Heh. Sorry. Anyways, I'm good at fluffy stuff… and supposedly lemons too. (Ain't that right Sango-san? ^_~) BTW! I still need input on the lemon issue! GIVE ME AN ANSWER! I only had two people gimme one. One said no, the other HELL YEAH! Anyways... yup. Till next time!

~_Angel Whispers_


	8. Just a Dream

****

Dragonstar03: IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME?!! No constructive criticism! Not even a "DuDe!!!!111 Ur FuCkin StOri Suks a$$%~~~~!!!11" lol. Eh, at least you're reviewing! lol. I love ya for that! ^_~

****

Jules2004: Yes. I agree. Even ME, being the totally obsessed fan-girl of Inu... will admit that he is a bit of a bakayaro. -_-;; Eh. Thanks for the praise! lol. I try to keep Inu as much in character as I can. Though in this one you're about to read... it was kind of hard to. lol. Kagome and Naraku together?? Umm... EW?!! lol. No, I would NEVER have that! EWWWIES! . That's just gross. lol. The Rin and Sesshy thingy, I like. Though, I will agree... it IS a bit pedophile-ish lol. I think Kikyo is going to *try* to keep them apart. But... really not. *sigh* I'll have to re-plan this thing again. lol. She is going to have a big of a big role. I mean, even though I hate her, she *can* be a good person, and often times helps Inu and them. *cringe* Thinking of that gives me goose bumps. lol. But, grrr. You're making me re-think this man! lol. She isn't an evil force driving them apart though. I will say that. Because, if you remember in a past chapter. Kanna is spending a weekend with them soon. lol. And well.. She's going to have a big part in this. Really, it's Kagome's trust that's going to set the stage for them. Well... grrr. You shall see. lol. I feel very flattered that you think so highly of my story! lol. =^_^= You get... umm.... This awesome (and I mean AWESOME) inflatable Miroku! ^_~ LMAO! Sorry, I couldn't resist! ^_^'

****

Sparrowslove: Eh, he can be gentle with his claws! ^_~ heehee. *I* would know! =^_^=

****

inuyashafreak337: wow! I feel special! lol. Read then! Woo! DUDE! You watch Evangelion too?!! WOW! I only know of one other person who watches that show!! Sorry, ya know.. Rei is okay... but I love Auska. And Misato. And Shinji! lol ^_^'' Which one did ya watch??? Have you seen the movie??? 'Cause that thing was wicked!! lol. 

Thank you sooo much for reviews! I love them! ^_^

Disclaimer: Heh, long time.. No see one of these in a few chapters! lol. heh. ^^' No.. I don't own him. =(

Where we left off....

**__**

["Just... huff... A… huff... few more... huff... blocks..." She breathed heavily as she walked on. "Then… huff... I can get some... huff... bandages on these... huff things..." She shook her head and subconsciously pulled out her cell phone and keys. The petite young body fell suddenly onto the cold cement, flinging her stuff around. She slowly let go of her phone after she hit the floor. 

"Hello? HELLO!?!!" Someone yelled.

"Inu… InuYasha..." She whispered in pain and fatigue.

"Kagome!?" Worry in his voice.

"Hmmm?" She smiled before her eyelids shut and she could hear, taste, smell, touch, or speak no more.... **]**

Chapter 8

__

"Just a Dream"

Kagome slowly fluttered open her eyes as she slowly licked her dry lips. Golden rays of light drowneded the light blue room, and caused her to squint for a little while before her eyes got used to the light. With a groan, she tightened her grip on the covers and flipped over on the bed. 

Her eyes shot open as she turned around while sitting up in the bed. She blinked and looked around the room from her center position.

"Where am I...?" She asked herself aloud, softly. 

The room was a Pansy Blue and the white fabric curtain played in the wind as the light seeping through it gave the room a clean feeling. A distressed white dresser across from her with a mirror over top. On the top of the long dresser was a pitcher of water, some fragrance bottles, and magazines. She raised an eyebrow at this but then looked to her left. There, she saw the closet on the wall and the creaked open door. Right next to the bed was a matching distressed white nightstand with storage drawers underneath. She looked passed the lamp standing upon the nightstand, and, instead, inspected the light shadow the neighboring window played on the wall. Suddenly the window flapped--- she jumped slightly. But relaxed after she noticed it was only the white fabric curtain flapping back in from the wind. 

She inhaled deeply and then fell back with outstretched arms onto the big comfortable bed. Oh how the room smelt good. Her closed eyes seemed to squint as she thought about the smell. _'It's oddly familiar. Like someone I know...._' she thought but just couldn't put a name on it. Whatever or whoever the smell was, she loved it. She inhaled deeply, again, with a big smile and closed eyes before snapping up in attention. 

A noise had erupted from somewhere beyond the door. Her breathing suddenly become stressed as her heart seemed to be beating faster. Kagome gently grabbed the white, blue, purple, yellow, and green patterned comforter and seemed to slide off the bed. As her feet soundlessly found their way to the floor and she stood, she noticed she was dressed differently. With wide eyes she looked down at her...

__

'Pajamas?' She thought. 

The young woman tugged lightly at the comfortably tight dark blue velvet tank she wore, and then looked down at her light blue fabric pajama pants. She raised an eyebrow about to say something to herself when several more noises erupted from the other side of the door. 

__

'It sounds like pots and pans.'

The girl quietly and cautiously crept to the door, listening carefully all the while at the series of curses coming from someone behind the door. Her eyebrows furrowed and jus as she grasped the edge of the door, she heard heavy footsteps coming closer. She stopped, too much in shock to move. She shook her head and was about to turn and run into the bed, when a man pushed open he door.

The door went straight into her face and she fell backwards onto the floor---out cold. 

"Damnit." InuYasha said as he caught her with one hand, mere inches from the ground. His other hand held a large silver tray with food, a bowl with water in it, and a towel on it.

Balancing the tray, he slowly slid it onto the buffet dresser right next to him. The hanyou suddenly turned his head back to the young woman mere inches from falling onto the soft plush white carpet.

__

'Heh, that is pretty nice carpet...' he thought and started to rub his hand over it. 

His ears perked up after hearing a 'thump.' "Ho?" He turned his head to see that he dropped Kagome onto the carpet while feeling that same carpet! -_-;;

"Shit," he said and, slowly and gently, he picked her up. Carefully laying her down on the bed, he then turned around to fetch the tray.

InuYasha pulled the chair closer up as he now sat right beside the bed that Kagome was residing in. The half man set the tray on the nightstand beside him and the bed, and then proceeded to wet the cloth that rested on it. His strong tan hands wrung out most of the water and her then unfurled the off white washcloth and then fold it neatly. With a sigh, he pressed it onto her head while keeping his ears on guard for any sounds. 

A slow, but deep, intake of breath sounded and Kagome fluttered her eyes open. "Hmmm?" Brown eyes looked up to smiling yellow ones. "Inu...Yasha?"

"Shh." he said as she pressed a clawed finger on her lip, and dabbed her forehead with a washcloth. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks and she quickly became mute. "So...how are you feeling?"

"Fine. I don't really hurt at all." She looked down at the comforter on her chest.

"You were scraped up pretty bad. Burns, embedded glass, cuts, scrapes, bruises.. Are you sure you're okay?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, "How long have I been here?"

He stopped patting the washcloth on her forehead and set t back on the tray. "Just 2 days." 

"2 days! What about school! I missed! And my **_MOM_**! Wat will I and school **NOW**? What wi-"

"Shh!" He said as he placed his finger on her lips for the second time. She looked down at his claws. How is it that something that could slice a demon... could produce the gentlest touch? "School was canceled. Afire happened there last night."

"A.... Fire?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"InuYasha?" She whispered back not stealing away from his glance.

"Hmm?" He moaned, as his head grew closer.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered and suddenly, but gently, grabbed his head and pulled him into a full-blown kiss. 

"What?" Someone sounded. "**_WHAT?!! _**Damnit.. Don't tell me she's talking in her sleep... wait. She's, talking in her sleep... about me?"

Kagome moaned and InuYasha's eyes grew wide as his head lowered down to the girls face. He inspected her facial expressions, sniffed 0.o and suddenly the girl's eyes flew open and InuYasha fell back onto the ground. 

"Wha-what the hell did you do that for wench?!" InuYasha erupted as he pushed his top self up with his arms, leaning back. 

Kagome had sat up in bed, quickly, and was now looking at InuYasha with wide eyes and a fairly present blush upon her face. "I-I-InuYAsha?!" She half questioned, half exclaimed, in a high pitched voice. "Wha-"

"Feh. Shh. Hold on just a minute." He got up onto his feet and sat down on the bed next to Kagome's legs, one of his legs dangling off the side of the bed. "All right. First things first: How are ya feeling? You hurt anywhere?" 

Kagome jumped, startled a bit, in surprise. _'InuYasha... is worried? He, he cares about how I feel?_' She looked into his eyes that were filled with stern concern. "Umm.. I" she lifted a hand to her face and realized that there was a bandage on her cheek. _'I must have gotten scraped up pretty bad._' She felt her stomach and noticed there was a stiffness of a bandage under the velvet tank. 'He...'

"Hey, I didn't look. Well... I did but I mean... I had to cover them up!" InuYasha suddenly got flustered halfway through trying to defend himself.

Kagome laughed lightly. "Thank you InuYasha."

"Eh?" His ears perked up and he looked at the grinning girl. "Err.. Umm... you're welcome." Pause. "I guess. Feh." He crossed his arms and stuck his nose into the air. 

"I feel a lot better. How long was I-"

"Only for the night. School is canceled today. Sudden storm. There was also a fire. But, like a fire would cancel school." He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Kagome's face tinted pink as she suddenly, "Hey! It could happen!"

InuYasha faced her with a raised eyebrow. 

"Well... it could." Her head lowered as she pouted her lips. 

"Yeah, well, anyways. I got you last night. You were just... lying there on the street. I figured you had something to do with that fire. What the fuck happened Kagome? You had me fucking-" he stopped, suddenly aware of what he was saying. Kagome's eyes seemed to widen in hope. InuYasha growled, frustrated, and shook his head. "What if you would have been killed? **_THEN_** how the hell could we beat Naraku?" 

Kagome slouched down from her former erect position. -_-' 

"Well?! What happened?!" InuYasha was growing impatient.

"What happened?" She repeated in a questioning tone as she looked up to meet his amber gaze. 

"That's what I said! What are ya, going deaf?!" Kagome threw a nasty look at him. "Ugh. Kagome... just... please, tell me what happened last night?" He asked softly, concern overly drenched in his accent.

Kagome sighed. "A... a demon."

"But-"

"I know. You said that there were none out... but there were. And-"

"How did you get caught in it?"

She jerked slightly as her cheeks were painted in that watercolor rose again. "I umm... well.."

"How. Did you. Get caught in it?" He asked sternly. His whole face and eyes seemed to be stone.

She gulped and looked down at her twiddling thumbs. "Well.. I, umm, well," she inhaled and exhaled deeply before looking up at InuYasha. "I left right after you did. I ran downstairs, hoping to catch up for you, but you had left. So, I figured that I would walk. And... Well.. Then I started walking and I came to the vacant lot and I started hearing noises. Then, I squashed this bug and then this giant demon bag of bugs- Mr. Giant Sack Man! And.. I.. I fought him. Well, it. I tried everything until I took out my lighter, and started throwing fireballs at it. Eh, it didn't like that very much...." She smiled shyly. "The next thing I remember... The explosion had thrown me back and all this glass fell on me. I got back up and tried to finish my walk home... and then I realized I couldn't make it home and I needed a ride. I knew my mom wouldn't be up. And... I guess I must have called you." 

InuYasha nodded. "Keh." Awkward silence. 

"Well, then I wake up and hear you are all over me!" She waved her arms wildly.

"All over you?! **_WHAT THE HELL?!_**!" He jumped off the bed and looked at her like she had grown 5 purple spotted aqua heads. 

"Oh don't try to play that came! I woke up and your face was hovering right over mine!" She pointed a finger, accusing the hanyou.

"**_HA! _**I was looking to see what was wrong with your ass! Besides... you called my name."

"What?!"

"Heh. You heard me wench. '_Inu**YASHA**_!'" He altered his voice pretending to be Kagome. 

"Oh yeah right! You **_WISH_**! What**_EVER_**!" She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air looking the other way. (_Heh, sound familiar? ^_~)_

"Grr..."

She turned around and stuck out her tongue.

He stopped. "You can't be mad at me stupid girl! I was the one who bandaged you up!" Heh, he won!

"To sneak a peek at my tits!" She covered her boobs.

"**_LIKE HELL_**! Who the fuck would **_WANT_** **TO!?" **Damn she was bad for his nerves. But she did have some pretty nice knockers... 

She squinted at him. 

"I thought so! Now... chill. I brought you a friggin hot cloth and some soup. Be grateful wench." He started to pull up his chair next toe the bed.

"What.. What are you doing?"

He rang out the washcloth, placed a clawed hand on her shoulder, and gently pushed her back lying on the bed. "Now lay back." His hand suddenly started to lift up her shirt. Kagome screeched and snapped it back down while InuYasha looked at her like, _'wtf!?_' "Relax, damn. I'm not going to try to look at your fucking tits. I'm cleaning you up. Okay? Now... just lay back down." He pushed her down gently while keeping eye contact with her. 

Right as her head hit the pillow, his hand lifted up the shirt. Finally tearing his eyes away from hers, he looked down at her bandaged torso and began slowly undoing the bandage. Kagome winced in pain as he finally got the last of the taped bandage off. Scrapes, Bruises, and Burns marked her body with that eerie nasty yellow puss. She gulped and he suddenly started to press down the warm cloth. She sighed- it felt pretty good. 

"**_AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _**she screamed in pain. "**_WHEN THE HELL WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT THE ALCOHOL!?" _**

InuYasha had suddenly replaced that warm nice clean cloth with one drenched in alcohol.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you couldn't smell that shit!"

"I couldn't!" She sniffled. "My nose is friggin clogged up!"

He sighed. "The soup will help. Lay back down. Let me finish."

He continued to clean her wound. He hated how she would wince slightly or gasp as he dabbed the alcohol on her. Finally he put on the new bandage. 

"So, how are your arms?" He asked. She looked up and held out her arms. He took the one farthest away from him and lifted up the bandage. "Eh, looks good. I just changed that one earlier... so you shouldn't need another one. Gimme the other one." She lifted her arm onto his arm. He lifted up the bandage and nodded. "Eh, looks good too." He sighed as he replaced her arm back to her side. 

InuYasha leaned back in the chair. Kagome looked at him and smiled. _'Well.. This is awkward..._' He "Feh'd" and looked out the window with a scowl on his face. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him. She suddenly noticed how his features changed, he looked peaceful. The light showed threw the window as a light breeze played slightly with his hair. She smiled as she inhaled deeply and suddenly exhaled. 

His head snapped to her as she suddenly looked at him, "What?"

He smiled as he laughed gently. "Nothing."

O.O _'Did.. Did he just...?_' her features softened as she smiled warmly.

"Can you sit up?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you sit up?" He asked again.

"Oh! Um.. I think so.." She started to pull herself up and winced from the pain.

"Keh, never mind, lay back down." He pushed her down gently. "I can do it from up here." Kagome's eyes grew wide as thoughts ran through her head. "Oh come **_ON! _**Get your filthy head out of the damn gutter!"

"Hey! How was I supposed... to know..?" She stopped as he gently peeled off the bandage on her face. 

Amber eyes were fixated on the cut across the woman's face. Black brows knitted together, "This one just needs some cleaning and air..." He grabbed a bottle while keeping his eyes on her cheek. 

He dabbed some of the medication onto her cheek, then screwed the cap back on and gently placed the bottle back onto the tray. He took out a band-aid and put it over the cut right above her eyebrow. He then when back to her cheek, and started to blow lightly. Kagome's nose scrunched up slightly but then stopped as he continued to blow. She looked up at his eyes and then at his lips. All while taking in how good the air being blown onto her felt. Her face turned red as she realized what was happening with her. She squealed and he stopped blowing. 

"What?"

"Huh? Oh nothing! Something silly! Never mind! Heh."

__

'What was she thinking of? Damnit!'"Feh, whatever." He stood up. "Well, looks like your all bandaged up... I have some soup for you if you want it. Not the best, but, hey. Whatever. It's still hot so you might want to wait a while for it."

"Oh.. Umm..Okay."

__

'What do I say now?'"Yeah. Well, just, I don't know.. Sleep for a while." He threw an arm up as he turned to leave. 

"Umm.. InuYasha?" Kagome spoke softly.

'_!_' "Yeah?" He asked breathlessly. He shook his head, "Yeah?" He then asked gruffly.

__

'I..' She sighed as she looked down and then looked back up at him with a big smile that just tugged at his heart stings, "I just wanted to say thank you, InuYasha. For everything. I don't know what would have happened without you."

__

'Kagome...' He huffed, "Yeah... whatever, no problem." 

She laughed lightly and he turned to leave, "Oh! And Inuyasha?"

He turned around again, hopeful. "Could you.. Umm... turn off the fan, please?"

He looked up at the ceiling fan still going and walked towards her to pick up the chair.

She pointed towards the wall next to the door. "Umm.. The light switch is right over-"

"Feh. It's broken." He said as he positioned the chair at the edge of the bed. _'Damn these fucking ceilings. Why the hell do they have to be so high?!!'_

"Oh..." her hand dropped in midair as she looked at him trying to reach for the dangly thing. He couldn't reach.

He gulped. "Damnit." And he suddenly got up on the bed and stood right above Kagome. One foot on her left, and one foot on her right, as he reached for the pully thing.

"**_WHAAA?!!" _**She screeched. 

"Shutup wench! Damn! I'm just turning off the fan!!" He couldn't really say anything... this position of looking right down at her was causing his senses to go all out of wack.

Kagome looked up and inwardly glomped at the sight above and in front of her. "Eh?" She left out with furrowed brows. 

"**_INUYASHA!!!_**!" Someone busted through the door in the living room. InuYasha lost balance and fell face first on top of Kagome. He put out his arms as he fell. A shock ran through him. He opened his eyes to be eye to eye with Kagome. 

They were.. **_KISSING?!!_**

Inu's and Kag's eyes were huge as they both realized the sudden position, but neither moved. Miroku and Sango suddenly busted through the door. 

"Inu.. Oooh!" Miroku wore a perverted grin as Sango stood with an open jaw and O.O eyes bulging out of her skull. 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's short. It's crappy. I suck. I know. I have the next chapter started. Sorry I could get this up by last Sunday. I said I would try. So don't kill me!! lol. Anyways.. Next chapter we will learn more about the reason of the attack. And... Umm... maybe some other stuff? lol. Review. Please. ^_^''

****

~Angel Whisper


	9. The 'Monk' and 'Inu' Scoop

**Disclaimer:** Ya know, I don't own the show "InuYasha"** HOWEVER**, when this one gets old and rich, she will travel over to Japan, steal the animators, and make them make me cartoons of him... doing **WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!!** muaaaahahahahahahahaha!! Evil laugh whether that's him getting together with Kagome, or him doing the naked dance on the diving board.... they shall draw it. :) Why? Because this one will feed them and pay them well. And if they don't, I'll make sure they don't get another job as long as they live...except maybe at McDonalds. :-/ XD

**Where we left off.....**

_["INUYASHA!!!!" someone busted through the door in the living room. InuYasha lost balance and fell face first on top of Kagome. He put out his arms as he fell. A shock ran through him. He opened his eyes to be eye to eye with Kagome. _

_They were.. KISSING?!!_

Inu's and Kag's eyes were huge as they both realized the sudden position, but neither moved. Miroku and Sango suddenly busted through the door.

_"Inu.. Oooh!" Miroku wore a perverted grin as Sango stood with an open jaw and O.O eyes bulging out of her skull.]_

Chapter 9 

"_The 'Monk' and 'Inu' Scoop_"

Kagome and InuYasha's eyes from their position of watching each other's to looking at the two in the doorway. InuYasha got up off of Kagome trying to get off the bed entirely as Kagome shot up causing InuYasha to fall off the bed.

"Oomph!"

"I can explain!!" she yelled as her arms went out.

Sango started, ready to pounce on InuYasha, but Miroku grabbed her by the back of her shirt and heed her back.

U.U "Sango-sama, I do believe that the thoughts that are rumbling through your head have no connection to the incident that we have just walked in on." Miroku stated.

"Bull**SHIT**!" Sango replied. She eyed the hanyou evilly, "You filthy slimy fucking turd ball! If I EVER catch you molesting Kagome-sama again-"

"**_WHAT THE FUCK_**?!" InuYasha shot up off the ground mad as hell.

_O.O!_'' Kagome tried her best to wave her burnt arms, "Oh no no no Sango! I swear to you InuYasha was doing no such thing!"

"Well you sure as hell could have fooled me." She stated.

"Why the hell would I want to molest some ugly bitch like _HER _anyways?" InuYasha barked and continue to 'feh' and turn his head.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she looked down at the hanyou. Suddenly, her gaze turned from shock into an evil angry stare. "**_UGLY?_**!! Look who's talking you over grown mutt!" She sat bent over on the bed yelling at InuYasha

"**_Mutt?!"_** He sprang up at once, as he and Kagome were suddenly nose-to-nose, "You stupid-"

Suddenly Kagome remembered about his necklace. She smiled smugly as she closed her eyes.

"What the fuck you smilin' for you stupid girl?!"

"Hmmph!" She crossed her arms, "InuYasha!" He raised his eyebrow at the girl. "Sit boy!"

"**_Ahh_**!" InuYasha suddenly plummeted down into the ground below as Sango and Miroku stood puzzled and Kagome just staring at the hanyou.

"Feh! Serves you right!" Kagome said." Call _ME_ and ugly bitch," she mumbled.

"Err, um, Kagome-sama?" Sango asked with a raised finger.

"Yes?" Kagome looked up.

"Umm, why did InuYasha suddenly fall?"

Miroku was intently observing the hanyou mumbling, still under the spell. "Hmm, it seems to be this necklace. _Remarkable_! (_I love it when he says that! ;)_ This rosary!" Miroku turned around to exclaim to Sango, "Sango, when Kagome says the word, '_Sit,_' InuYasha is subdued!"

"Hmm?" She bent down to look at the half man too. "Wow! Heh, you know... this _could_ come in handy..."

"My thoughts exactly!" Miroku said happily.

Growling emerged from the fellow they were currently poking. .O' They backed up. InuYasha slowly got up then rushed to Kagome with clenched paws. _(haha... paws. I so funny! ;)_

"**_AND JUST WHAT- OOMPH!"_**

"Sit." InuYasha was down on the ground again. "Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit." She looked as he changed positions and the rosary glowed pink. "Hmmph." She relaxed back into the pillow on the bed. "You know InuYasha... I'm not going to stop until you shut up and just listen to what Miroku and Sango came here for." U,U

"Grrr." He finally got up, twitching mind you, and sat cross-legged against the nightstand. "Fine." He looked at Miroku and Sango who were still gazing intently at the whole situation. "Well? Are you two just going to keep on staring or are you going to tell us what the hell you have to say?!!"

"Yes, please. You came in, in a bit of a rush." Kagome said in a nicer tone.

"Huh?" Miroku asked in a rather stupid manner. Sango rolled her eyes with a sigh and elbowed him while nodding to the papers in his hands. **"Oh**! Yes! These!" he raised them a little in the air.

The gang gathered around the bed. Sango on the bed next to Kagome, InuYasha kneeling on the side of the bed next to Kagome, and Miroku right next to InuYasha beside Kagome. He placed the papers on her, being that that was the only place.

"Okay, so, what are these?" Kagome asked.

"These, my dear lady, are papers about Naraku." The monk fanned them out as he explained calmly, "Naraku is a very evil creature. He started out over a hundred years ago with his little _'business_.'"

InuYasha picked up a paper to read it whilst Kagome asked, "What kind of business?"

"Well, you see, it started long ago. He had found out from a very reliable Miko with physic powers, that he would be the won to over throw the world and spread evilness and hatred among the place. He had asked when this time would come, and she had told him that he would come upon his prize after the Three Beings had been slain."

"Three beings? How in the hell are we supposed to know who these three beings are?" Kagome started.

"Heh, my dear Kagome, that is why we have books and legends: to help us. Now then, you would believe that the Prince of Darkness-"

"Prince of Darkness?" Kagome in question.

Miroku answered, "Naraku." Kagome nodded as a sign saying that she understood. "Well, you would believe him to just go after the creatures right? To hurry and take over the world?" Sango and Kagome nodded while InuYasha kept a piercing gaze on the monk. "Well, you see, as soon as Naraku was about to dismiss the Miko, she had told him yet another bit of information."

"Okay... and what was that Houshi-sama?" Sango asked.

"That there was a way for him to be stopped. That there was only one person who stood between him and the conquering of the world. And that was, the Chosen One." Kagome's eyes squinted as a scowl of determination and recognition appeared on her face. "She was then sentenced to death by guillotine."

"**_Oi!"_** Sango and Kagome rubbed their necks.

Miroku stifled a slight chuckle before continuing, "Naraku figured, that instead of him wasting his time searching and killing these 3 beings, he would let the Chosen One take care of them and just have her show up at his door step to kill. He constantly killed people who got in his way of taking over major businesses and got in his way of reaching Kagome."

"So... he's a murderer?" Kagome said.

"Of course he is, stupid! After all, he **_IS_** the 'Prince of Darkness.' What kind of _Prince_ would he be if he didn't kill people?" InuYasha barked and finished with a huff.

"Well, InuYasha, not exactly." Miroku said a bit warily. InuYasha's ears twitched. "You see, Kagome, Sango,...InuYasha." --;; "Naraku seemed to never like getting his hands dirty. He would find people to do his dastardly deeds for him, instead of him committing them himself. Now, let us get off of that subject and talk about these three beings, shall we??" He said in a happier tone.

The three looked at the man, then nodded. He nodded himself and fanned some more papers out. "Well, there are really four beings all together..."

"But, you just said three..." Kagome started, wondering if she had missed something.

"I did, but there are four See, the first one is actually you, Kagome. You are the Mistress of the Northern Lands."

"Seriously? Me? A _mistres_s?? ." She exclaimed with stars in her eyes. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Yes. And then there is a Lord of the Southern Lands that is the weakest. You will need to beat him first. Then, there are the Mistresses of the Eastern Lands, and then the Lord of the Western Lands."

"Heh, this sounds kind of like the Wizard of Oz. The good Witch of the North the Bad witch of the West..."

Group: "..."

Kagome: ; Heh.

"Or maybe not..." she mumbled.

"Well Miroku, do you have any idea who these Lords and Mistresses are?" InuYasha asked. '_Because I sure do..._'

He answered, "Actually, Sango and I...and even Kagome, knows that the Lord of the Western Lands is Sesshoumaru Izusu."

InuYasha nodded with crossed arms. "And... The others? It's not much help if the last one she has to fight is the only one she knows of."

"Well, I'm guessing the Lord of the Southern Lands is a demon that goes by the name of Lyoga Hibaki."

"Lyoga? Heh, sure it's not **Ryoga?**" Sango asked.

"Or **Myoga **for that matter!" Kagome put in with a raised finger.

"Myoga's a flea stupid." InuYasha said flatly to Kagome.

"So! He could still be very powerful!"

"My butt he is!"

"Well we could have sold his souls to demons and be pure evil now!!!"

"Psh! Whatever!"

"You never know!!"

"Well, InuYasha..." Miroku interrupted.

"Huh?" both Kagome and InuYasha asked at once.

"I was thinking, you being part demon and all..." Miroku went on.

InuYasha raised a questioning eyebrow as he folded his arms. "What are you getting at, monk?"

"I think that what he's getting at, is that since you part demon, you might know of some of these lords and mistresses," Sango said.

"Oooo! Yeah!! Inu, you've been around right? I mean, haven't you even heard of Lyoga Hibaki? Or maybe have heard anything about some chicks who rule over the eastern part of something?" Kagome jumped in. Actually catching on for once_. (I shouldn't say that. U,U Gak is actually very smart! She just..iono, she can be a ditz at times. U,U she is SO OOC in this fic..but, I DON'T CARE!! bleh!! sticks out tongue)_

'_Heh, you guys have no idea....'_ he thought. InuYasha looked out the window while a butterfly glided past. "Well, now that you guys mention it. I **_have_** heard the name Lyoga Hibaki." Inuyasha turned back to the group. "He's actually the owner of a club I used to hang out at."

"A club?" the other three qued.

"Like...a _bar_ club?" Kagome asked.

"_Dance_ club?" Sango asked.

"**_Strip_** club??" Miroku asked, hopeful.

"Feh. A club **_IS_** a place that has dancing and drinking. --;; And where there is a man running a place that has dancing and drinking going on.. There is sure to be some half naked and totally naked women around." U.U InuYasha commented, folding his arms.

"Oh."

"Oh."

"**_YES!!_** Naked women!! o"

Kagome, InuYasha, Sango : --;;

**WHAM!! BAM!! BOOM!!**

And Miroku was on the ground again. XD

Of course, he soon recovered, and everyone was serious again....

"Okay, so he owns a strip dance club thingy. What's the big deal?" Kagome asked looking from InuYasha to Miroku.

Sango, "I don't know Kagome..."

"Hmm...Tell me, InuYasha, was there anything, suspicious about the place?" Miroku asked him, seriousness strewn across his features.

"Well...it seemed like a normal club-"

"**WAIT!!** What the hell you doing at a _STRIP_ club **_ANY_WAYS?!!?!"** Kagome exclaimed.

"What's it to ya?! You **JEALOUS?!?!"** InuYasha roared.

"Kagome, InuYasha, stop it." Miroku demanded with closed eyes and a calm voice.

InuYasha and Kagome looked at the monk like he had just sworn off women. The two quickly sat back down and relaxed.

"I was there on business if you're _REALLY_ that interested Kagome," Inuyasha said, in the smartass tone as he usual does, "But, it was the name of the place that got to me when you said that Miroku. And if my hunch is right, then I also know where these mistresses of your are too."

As the hanyou watched the eyes of his listeners widen, he couldn't help but smirk. _'Oh I know ALL too well....heh heh heh.'_

****

BLEH!! . Tis EXTREMELY short, I know. ; . Sorry. Only 8 pages.; Anyone want any Sango and Miroku fluff happenin'?? XD I dunno. mm.. again, gomen nasaii for the late EXTREMELY late update. . I don't deserve to be forgiven. ;.; I love you all!! hugs and glomps and smooches all of you

Next chappie: heeheehee.. Yashie tells us about these "hunches." Kagome wants to go straight after Lyoga. But..? Why is Inu holding her back?? grr. We'll never get anywhere like this. --;; Kagome, you better prepare for some extreme training from the infamous inu hanyou himself! And maybe... we can check up on Koga and Hojo's relationship? We'll see how it goes!

Angel Whispers


End file.
